The chosen four
by GhostgirlJKrowling
Summary: A seven year old Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke are the chosen four and have gone into Shippuden times with Itachi. With new powers and destinies the four are to defeat Madara and save thier new family and friends. Nar/Hin, Sak/Sas, paring inside
1. Prologue

**Hi eveyone.**

**This is my second story and I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be alive and Sasuke would stay in the village.**

**Sum- Seven year old Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke are the chosen four and must go into the future of shippuden times to stop Madara past and future self and to save thier new family and friends. W****ith the help of thier future self, Konoha 11, some Akatsuki members, Team Taka and Itachi past self (who travels with the chosen four) they hope to bring peace to the ninja world once again.**

**Waring: OCC and violence (later in the story).**

**Parings:Naruto/Hinata (Older and younger), Saskue/Sakaru (Older and younger), Tenten/Neji, Gaara/ Matsuri, Karin/ Suigetsu, Asuma/ Kurenai, Shikamaru/ Temari, Itachi(younger)/ OC, Itachi(older)/OC, Kisame/ OC, Deidara/OC, Nagato/Konan and Ino/Sai.**

**Prologue**

Before Madara Uchiha or the Uchiha clan, there were four friends.

Each friend was from a different clan and they behold amazing powers that match a tailed beast and used it to divide the nations and brought peace to people, until a dark beast known as the 10 tailed dragon came and destroyed villages and people alike, leaving others fighting it and soon other villages, as all this became a endless war of anger and confusion.

The four friends felt sorrow for the people and the ninja world, so after years of training, they came into battle, with everyone watching the four battle the 10 tailed beast with their awe powers, but in the end all they could do is seal it inside the moon with the help of the Sage of Six Paths.

It was then that the friends found out that one day the tailed beast will escape from it's prison so they agreed to perform a Jutsu, to give thier powers to the next generation of the four when the last friend dies, the four children will inherit their powers and they will be the ones to bring peace to the ninja world once again.

* * *

Years passed and three of the four are gone as the last walks towards their graves one stormy day.

As the old woman preyed at the grave's a kunai hit the ground near her as she turn to face a mask man.

"Ah, finally I've found you Agatha-sama."

Agatha just stared dully at the man then smirked.

"What begins you here Madara Uchiha?" Agatha asked in a calmly tone.

Madara laugh as the old lady watch him carefully as thunder was heard above them.

"You know why I'm here."

In a flash the lady grab a kunai and throws it at Madara, but he disappears and Agatha felt his breath come down her neck as she turn around and pulled out a white knife glowing a light blue colour as she slash it at Madara, which made a large cut come down his arm as he yelp pain at the slash wound, glaring at her.

"I see you have some fighting spirit inside you, old bag."

Agatha midnight eyes were on fire as she threw her knife in the air and did some hand seals at the speed of light, which even Madara's sharingan could read, as thousand of knifes, kunai's, swords, every type of weapons appeared above Agatha in midair and she moves her arms and soon the weapons came heading towards Madara in a second then…

POW!

Agatha cough at the smock surround her as she sighs then turns away, not wanting to see Madara with all those weapons inside him.

_He won't survive that, if he dough's that he has the speed of lightning itself…it's over._

Then Agatha froze as she saw senses something behide her, and spins around to see Madara face inches away from her. His mask was falling apart, revealing some parts of his face, which made Agatha eyes widen. Then a stab sound came in the background, as Agatha look down to see a sword inside her as she cough out blood.

"In the very end, you let your guide down, Agatha."

Madara was exhasted, as Agatha stared at him in shock, but she grip the sword with fear in her eyes.

"I…won't…die, not with…you alive…" She breathe, as she tried to escape, but she could see her life was slipping away.

"Even an Academy student could see your dieing," Madara said. "And don't worry I'll take good care of the chosen four, you don't have to worry about that."

Agatha glared at him as Madara pushes his sword in her a little bit more, which made the old lady scream in pain; as she felt darkness over take her.

Then she wasn't in her friend's graveyard anymore and was footing in what look like an ocean, seeing her three friends smiling at her.

_I'm sorry guys…I guess I was not strong enough… I wish that we could start over again to the good old days…_

The Agatha reach her hand out as if she was failing, then someone grab her hand as she looked up to see her lover smiling down at her.

"You've done enough my dear."

Then a warm, bright light came around Agatha, as she smiled.

Meanwhile Madara stared at the lady, glaring at her dead eyes.

"Even in death you still mock me." Madara muttered.

Madara let go of the sword handle as Agatha slam to the ground her eyes staring blindly straight ahead of her, smiling happily that she never done for a long time, as Madara looked at her and walk away with a tear came down his face for his former best friend and teacher as he disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Inside the village of Konoha at night while everyone is asleep four bright lights lit the village, blue, white, pink and orange.

It spead across the village in a flash, as people got out of bed to view the lights.

* * *

The blue was glowing around a baby from the Uchiha clan, as his brother watch in awe.

"Mother, something happing to Sasuke!" The brother yelled, as he quickly exit the room to find their mother and father.

* * *

The white was glowing around a baby in the Hyuga clan, as the girl giggled at the white light around her, as she slowly went back to sleep, then her mother came in notice the light.

"Hinata."

* * *

Next was the pink light glowing around a baby girl, who was laughing at the pink light, while her mother and father were staring at thier daughter in awe.

"Sakura." The mother whisperer under her breath, as she quickly picked her child up, and began to run towards the Hokage's mansion, with her worried husband by her side.

* * *

And finally in the Hokage mansion, the Third Hokage stared at the young baby boy laugh at the stranger orange light, but the smiled.

"So Naruto is one of the four."

Then the doors open to reveal baby Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata in the arms of the parents looking at Naruto in shock then to the Hokage as the three colours came together and form around the people in the office a rainbow of colours, and then it disappeared.

"What just happened?" Fugaku Uchiha yelled as the Hokage turn to the worried parents.

"It seems Agatha, the oldest and most powerful ninja in the world has died and the chosen four have been decide."

**Hope you enjoy it and please read and review, thank you. **


	2. The attack

**Me: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, like they did in the first one, no reviews at all.**

**Me: Yeah, but I got Alerts and favourites form authors, so I'm happy enough!**

**Sasuke: But you still want reviews?**

**Me: Yeah, but still at least I know somebody is reading my story, so it's good enough for me.**

**Sasuke: But still-**

**Me: Oh, shut up Teme!**

**Sasuke: GhostgirlJKrowling doesn't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 1: The attack.**

Six years have passed since Agatha was murdered by Madara Uchiha.

The news of her death spead like wild fire, as ninja's to this very day search for Madara, ever since the Hokage alerted them that Madara might come back and probably endanger the village.

The four children, who were chosen, didn't know about thier chosen powers and thier destiny, as their parents thought it was the best thing to do, also Mikoto and Fugaku were relieved to hear that Itachi forgot about the blue light surrounding his baby brother by shock. The Hokage tried to tell the parents that the four were destined to be together, but they didn't listen and they did what they thought was right…but they were wrong.

* * *

It was about night fall on the day of Agatha death, as a seven year old Hinata Hyuga, wearing a white T-shirt with the Hyuga symbol at the back and black shorts was running at top speed, with her black backpack tossing from side to side, as she was about to be late.

Hinata was late because of her training at the Academy, she is sick of her father yet again, showing little interest with her and more interest in Hanabi, but Hinata couldn't be anger at her little sis, as Hanabi loved her as a role model, also she wanted to become stronger for Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since he came to save her form some bullies, she would never forget his bravery, I mean he was outnumbered one against three, but he still protected her.

It was then that Hinata bumped into someone and saw it was none other then Naruto Uzumaki wearing his normal cream shirt with a symbol design in front and grey pants, as he looked up at her, the blue eyes meeting white, as he grinned at her.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"H-H-H…" Hinata couldn't speak, as Naruto looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"Are you ok miss?" Naruto asked, as he helps pull Hinata up, as she coved her red face, with her hands, looking away from him.

Naruto continued to look at her, but then shrugged and was about to turn away until he heard a shy voice, coming from Hinata's lips.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga is…my name."

Naruto span around happily, as Hinata tried to make eye contact at him, feeling her face on fire.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my name and soon to be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled at this as she played with her figures. Naruto couldn't believe that this girl, Hinata would want to talk to him, since everyone besides Iruka-sensei, hates him.

"D-do you…remember me?" Hinata asked, as she had 10 shards of red.

"Nope…sorry."

Hinata face fell in disappointment.

"Oh…w-well…that's a shame…" Hinata muttered, but Naruto didn't hear her, as he stared behind her, with wonder in his eyes.

Hinata turn to see what was going on. In the background running towards them was a short pink hair girl along with a black jet hair boy, with a slap mark on his face.

* * *

Hinata wasn't the only one late as a pink hair girl, wearing a pink shirt and dark blue short was running as fast as her legs could take her.

Sakura was late again, and if her parents find out, it'll be a long night.

Sakura sigh as she remembered her father's warning that if she's ever late again, she'll be grounded until she seventeen.

She was breaking cold sweat, as she notice she was lost, as she stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Can this day get any worse?" She yelled, not noticing a boy smirking at her, as he secretly goes behind her.

"You lose?" He asked, as Sakura jump out of her skin and spun around slapping the boy in the face.

The poor boy fell to the ground, as Sakura's hand burn from the impact.

"That wasn't very nice!" The boy snapped as he got up, as the moon light show a clear view of his face.

The boy had jet black hair, onyx eyes which looked annoyed, as he was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back and grey pants.

Sakura gasped and her face was heated with embarrassment, as the boy she slapped was none other then Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she has a crush on.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun...I didn't know it was you…" Sakura screamed, as Sasuke rub his cheek where the slap mark was, glaring at her.

"Tell that to my jaw...ow."

Then Sasuke smirk seeing Sakura's red face, as if she was going to faint.

"You're a fan girl then…"

Sakura looked away, as her inner was crying in distress.

"N-no…what makes you say that?" Sakura lied, as Sasuke stared at her, and then walked off with Sakura behind him.

Sakura tried to say something, but she couldn't speak, as she carried on following him, until she gets home.

_What a bad day!_

_**YOU SAID IT! WE'RE SO LATE! SLAP THE HOTTEST BOY IN KONOHA! AND NOW HE HATES US! WHY DOSE GOD HATE ME SO MUCH!**_

While her inner carried on screaming, Sakura didn't notice Sasuke had spun around and grab her by the side, as three kunai hit the ground, inches away from them.

Sakura stared in horror as she and Sasuke saw a fully grown man coming towards them, with a sword in his hand.

Sasuke grab Sakura's hand as the pulled her forward as the two began to run away form the ninja cashing them.

The two run as fast as they could, but the man was quickly gaining on them.

"Keep running!" Sasuke yelled, gripping Sakura's hand, as she blushed crimson red.

The two were running as fast as they could, making quick turns, talking short cuts, even take some food from stalls and throw it at the ninja, but somehow the food they thorw seem to go right through him. It was them that the two could see two people in the streets, as Sakura and Sasuke hoped they were ninja's and as the two run faster, but when they got closer they were disappointed to see Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki staring at them wondering what was going on. Sakura found her voice as she shouted, "RUN! THERE'S A KILLER AFTER US! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!"

Hinata and Naruto got the message as the two took off, but the ninja quickly throws some makibishi in front of them, blocking the four childrens path.

They were trap, as the man view looked more clearly then before, as he stood in the moon light.

He was wearing an orange mask, had long spiky hair, but what made Sasuke confused was that he was wearing an Uchiha clan outfit and only Uchiha's wear that, not other clans. So that must mean this guy is a Uchiha. Sasuke would normally be ok with other Uchiha's, but this one was different and deadly.

"You four will come with me." The man said calmly, but in a flash Sasuke pulled out a kunai. It was a present his big brother give him on his birthday. The man laughed, at this.

"That won't help you…nothing will."

Then the man charged at them and was about to stab Sasuke with his sword, until a teenage boy about 13, appeared between them taking the impact, as blood came down his mouth. He was dress as an ANBU ninja, but he didn't have a mask on, showing his sharingan eyes glaring at the man, as his long black hair blew in the wind.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled, as another teenage boy appeared behind the mask man and was about to punch, but his arm went right through his head.

"What the hell!"

"Shisui-san!"

It was then Shisui stared at Itachi, seeing him looking half dead, holding the sword. Shisui turn to face the mask man knowing that this man is no normal ninja feeling the charka inside of him. Shisui attack again with more strength, as he slash his sword at the ninja hitting him. It was then that Shisui felt time stand still as his sword went right through the man's stomach and out the other way, but the man looked at if nothing had happened, as he stood there laughing, as Shisui tried slashing his sword at him again and again.

While the battle was taking place, Sasuke looked at Itachi in worry, then horror as Itachi fell to his knees and then the hard ground with a good thud, as kunai's slashing at each other were heard in the background.

Sasuke quickly kneed down by Itachi's side, looked to see if he was alive. Sasuke let out a breath of relief to see that he was unconscious, but to Sasuke notice Itachi was barely breathing, as Sasuke was wondering what to do. Naruto stood in front of the brothers, Sakura and Hinata with an kunai in hand, thinking that he must be the one to protect them, as the girl's looked in fear. Sasuke was mostly begging his brother to wake up in tears, as he looked at the blooded sword in Itachi, as the battle between Shisui and the mask man carried on.

* * *

Meanwhile Shisui battle the mask man with his sharingan on, missing the mask man attacks easily, but the ninja dough his attacks too.

The two jump from building to building, clashing kunai's together.

Then Shisui notices something was off after he attack the man again, and thrown a kunai, which finally hit him, but the man turn out to be a shadow clone and the real one was coming at Itachi and the four kids, with a kunai in his hand.

"Watch out!" Shisui yelled, as he tried to stop the ninja by throwing numbers of kunai, but every one of them went through him, which made Shisui swear under his breath.

Naruto froze in fear, as the man got closer and closer, then suddenly a red orange swirled around him and the other's behind him, while Shisui looked in awe, as the mask man stop his attack, covering his reveled eye from the blinding light, as three more colours, blue, white and pink appeared, and then in a flash of light, the mask man along with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Itachi disappear as Shisui watch with wide eyes and open wide mouth, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile the four children and Itachi slammed to the ground hard. The four children groan in pain, while they looked around to see they were in the Hokage office, but instead of the Third Hokage sitting at his desk was a shocked woman with long blonde hair in two ponytails, brown wide eyes and was sitting in the Hokage's chair, as two people stand next to her.

The first was a long white hair man and the next was a short black hair woman holding a pig.

Then Itachi cough in blood as everyone snapped out of their shock, as the black hair woman want over to him and carefully pulled out the sword, which was still in him, with her hand glowing green, while Sasuke watch in worry for his big brother, but then the silence broke when Sakura found her voice and began to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked, as the two adults looked at the blonde woman, which made her sigh, as the four kids stared at her, as the woman took a deep breath.

"Tsunade, one of the Sannin and the fifth Hokage."

**Me: Done! **

**Sasuke: It's good, but I bet you won't get any reviews.**

**Me: Will you shut up! I'm happy with it! So stop picking on me!**

**Sasuke: Yeah and but you won't have any reviews again and again and again.**

**Me: Sasuke-teme…keep this up and I'll… (Smirks evilly) I'll tell your fan girl's-(Whisper in Sasuke's ear, which makes him turn red and glare at me)**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I would.**

**Sasuke: Hn…read and review.**

**Me: Thank you, the more review, Alerts and favourites I get the more I'll update.**


	3. History, truths and sorrow

**Me: Hellooo, I'm back!**

**Sasuke: You're just happy because you finally got an review.**

**Me: I told you so! Oh and thank you to the authors who also put my story on alerts and favorites, it really cheers me up and makes me carry on my story.**

**Sasuke: What ever, the point is that this chapter won't be any different.**

**Me: I'll bet on it.**

**(Sasuke is in deep thought)**

**Sasuke: You're on, and if I lose.**

**Me: You'll see. (Smirk evilly)**

**Sasuke: You more annoying then Sakura.**

**(Background)**

**Sakura: WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: N-n-n-nothing…**

**Me: I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Sasuke: GhostgirlJKrowling doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: If I did, you know who (looks at Sasuke) would go out with Sakura-san now.**

**Chapter 2: History, truths and sorrow.**

"The fifth…WHAT!" The four yelled, as Tsunade sighed.

Then the woman that was healing Itachi finished as she looked at Sasuke smiling down at him.

"He'll be fine now…it's a luckily thing you brought him here." The woman said.

Sasuke let a out a breath of relief and muttered a thanks to the lady, as he quickly went over to his big brother.

Tsunade gazed at the Uchiha brothers weirdly, thinking on what they were like in her time. The future Uchiha brothers are S-rank missing nin's, and want nothing more then to kill each other, plus they'll even leave their friends behind to do so, but it seems that the past Uchiha brothers seem to care for one another, as Sasuke carefully let his older brother rest his head on his leap, which is normal for brotherly love, but it still shock Tsunade to the core, watching younger Sasuke taking care of his unconscious big brother with family love.

_Yep it's the end of the world. _Tsunade thought, but now wasn't the time to joke around, she'll have to deal with the five of them and fast.

If the villagers find out or worse the elders, then things will get petty bad around here. Plus Danzo will use it as a way to be Hokage, which Tsunade will never allow.

Naruto couldn't stand it any longer, as he shouted, "What the hell is going on here, young lady!"

Tsunade blushed red and was shock, as Naruto in her time never called her young, while the white haired man laughed his head off, as the woman giggled, but the others were wonder what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Naruto yelled in confusion, however the man answered his question.

"Trust me kid, this lady here may look young but she's really over her fifties!"

Tsunade turn bright red, but then her brown eyes were blazing with rage as she slammed her fist on the man's face, which made him fly right through the wall, creating a man size hole, as the children froze and shiver in fear. The woman pointed it out to Tsunade, which made Tsunade give them a funny smile saying sorry, while the poor man appeared from the hole with a red mark on his face, as blood came out of his noise.

Itachi groan at the time as the woman and Sasuke looked over him. Itachi opened his onyx eyes and looked around, until finally he looked at Sasuke.

"Hay little brother, do you know why we're in the Hokage office?" Itachi asked, as he began to sit up groaning in pain, ignoring the woman trying to say he needs to rest. Itachi couldn't help but smirk, as a sword never stopped him before. Tsunade smiled at the scene, realising Itachi acts like a thirteen year old Sasuke. After Itachi sat up he looked at the Hokage half dead, which made Tsunade sigh at this, knowing fully well he should still be unconscious and right now. Then Itachi glanced at the hole in the wall as the old man glared at him, which made Itachi look at Sasuke wondering what happen, but Sasuke give him a you-don't want-to-know face.

"As I was saying," Tsunade said, as the five listened, "My name is Tsunade, granddaughter to the first Hokage and the villages fifth Hokage, this lady here Shizune one of my two apprentice's, and a long time companion."

Shizune smiled cheerfully at them, as Tsunade carried on.

"And this fool is-"

But Tsunade didn't finish as the man began to do his speech.

"Is none other then one of the legendary Sannin, yes the amazing toad saga of Mount Myoboku, the Toad saga Jiraiya!"

The five time travels sweetdrop and had idiot written on their faces. Jiraiya's face fall in disappointment, while Tsunade laugh her head off, and to add it all off Naruto added, "Never heard of you!"

_At least the future Naruto is nicer._ Jiraiya thought as he stood besides Tsunade, with anime tears.

"Now that the fools speech is finished, I think you five need to know what is happening right now." Tsunade said, as Jiraiya glared at her, for calling him a fool, as the five hold in their laugh.

"First things first, I don't know how you guys did it, but you five have somehow went into the future."

The five were silence, but when it comes to Naruto it didn't last long.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT OLD-"

Remembering what happen last time, Sasuke coved Naruto's mouth with his hand's, as Naruto kick and punch, he stopped when he notice Tsunade glaring at him.

"Dope, don't say the O word in front of her, you know what will happen." Sasuke said, as he pointed at the hole in the wall, then Jiraiya's red mark. Naruto nodded, muttering a thank you, when Sasuke let go, and it was at that time Itachi finally understood why there was a giant hole in the office, and shrived at the thought, if his little brother didn't stop Naruto.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, you five somehow got into the future and right now your four are sixteen." Tsunade said, pointing at Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto.

Then Naruto remembered that if Tsunade is Hokage, then that mean the old man was…anyway Naruto had to ask.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked, as Tsunade glared at Naruto.

_Yep, he hasn't charge one bit._

"What happened to the old man?" Naruto asked, as the adults faces darken when the Third Hokage nickname was heard.

"He's…he's gone, died in a fight against another Sannin Orochimaru, when Orochimaru tried to take over Konoha." Tsunade answered, as the girls shown tears in their eyes, Naruto was looking at the floor in sadness and in tears as he thought of the old man as his grandfather, as the Uchiha brothers hold back their sadness.

"But, it was thanks to you Naruto and Jiraiya the idiot over there, is why I am here as Hokage." Tsunade said, which made Naruto stared at Jiraiya in shock.

"Huh? Did I know this old guy or something?" Naruto asked, as Jiraiya looked disappointed.

"Yes Naruto, in fact he is your sensei." Shizune answered, as Naruto stared at the now grinning man with wide eyes and open mouth.

"You're serious?" Naruto asked, as the man chuckled.

"Yes, and you should treat your sensei with respect." Jiraiya said, as Naruto got over his shock, and grinned widely.

"You mean I'll get to be a ninja!" Naruto yelled, as he jumps up and down, as everyone smiled at him, well the Uchiha brothers were smirking, but it looked like a small smile.

Then Tsunade took out a booklet form her desk as she throws it to Itachi, who caught it easily.

The four kids looked over his shoulder to see a picture of a 12 year old Naruto along with a sliver hair man, with a 12 year old Sakura and Sasuke.

"Cool, we're a team!" Naruto said, as Sakura and Sasuke roll their eyes, but Sakura's inner was jumping up and down to learn Sasuke was on her team.

Hinata look disappointed at this, and when Itachi turn the page Hinata saw a picture of her 12 year old self with a 12 year old Kiba and Shino, who in the Academy were nice to her, mostly Kiba and his dog.

"This is the team log, as you can see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke you are on team seven, while Hinata you are on team eight." Tsunade said, as Itachi looked at the sliver hair man again, as he asked, "So my little brother sensei is Kakashi Hatake?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Who's Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura asked, as it was Itachi who give her the answer.

"Kakashi is a well known and powerful shinobi, his sensei was the fourth Hokage and also he has the Sharingan."

"Then why isn't he an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, knowing fully well that every Uchiha has a Sharingan and no one else.

"Well, he isn't a Uchiha, because the sharingan eye isn't his, it belong to his best friend, but when his best friend died in battle, he give Kakashi his sharingan, but Kakashi only has one sharingan." Itachi explained, as the four looked uneasy.

"So his friend gives him his eye?" Sakura asked, as Itachi nodded, but then Itachi groaned in pain as Shizune came over to him and looked at his wound.

"You're still injured, you need rest." Shizune advised, but Itachi shook his head, as he wanted to know if that horrible mission he was given by the elders was a failure, as he felt uneasy on the white hair man's glare, even the woman show some hate in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at Itachi, as he could see the sorrow but hate in her brown eyesas well, as Itachi spoke.

"Is the Uchiha clan alive?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke stared at him in confusion, while Tsunade sigh.

"No…your future self killed every member in the clan, but not Sasuke..."

Itachi and Sasuke didn't know what to say as they stared at each and then looked at Tsunade.

"Why do you ask?" Tsunade said, as Itachi hope she believed him and more importantly Sasuke.

"It was my mission form the elders and Danzo," Itachi said, as Tsunade listen closely on what Itachi has to say, "If I didn't go into the future when that ninja attack us, then tomorrow I would have killed my best friend to gain the Mangekyo sharingan, but I only did this because the Uchiha clan was thinking on taking over Konoha, and I had a choice between the village I love or my family, and I knew that if I had choice my family thousands of people will be killed and a new world war would start." Itachi answered as everyone stared at him in shock, as tears came down his face.

Tsunade sighed as she was in deep thought, while Jiraiya and Shizune were looking at her, thier eyes pleading for her to give Itachi another chance.

"Where's the proof?" Tsunade asked, as Itachi sigh knowing she was going to say that, while Sasuke looked at Tsunade in rage.

"What do you mean where's the proof? Nii-san told you already on what truly happened, he's not a criminal!" Sasuke yelled, as Tsunade stared at him in shock.

_Yep, these brothers are totally different to the older ones._

"I'm not saying I don't believe him, it's just if there's no proof then the elders will have the adverted."

Itachi grab Sasuke arm, when his little brother was about to shout in rage again. Sasuke stared at his older brother, who shock his head telling him it's alright, then looked at Tsunade.

"I hid some copies of the mission in the Hokage office, just in case I decided to come back to the village, and only I know where they are." Itachi answered, as Tsunade listened to this.

"Under your desk is a hidden container which I made."

Tsunade looked under to see that Itachi was right, took out the folder and began to read though them, then stared at Itachi at shock and sorrow, as she turn to Jiraiya seriously.

"Tell the elder and Danzo I'll be seeing them soon, and they better be ready." Tsunade said in a deathly tone, as Jiraiya nodded and disappear in a cloud of smock.

Then Tsunade turn to the five.

"You should know that Sasuke Uchiha has left the village, as he thinks that your future self, Itachi, killed the clan."

Everyone looked shock to say the least again, as Sakura decided to speak first.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"It is reason to believe that he is with Orochimaru in the village hidden in the grass," Tsunade said, as the five listen closely to her. "A team right now is at the base and is trying with all the might to bring Sasuke Uchiha home, and that team happens to be Naruto and Sakura with two new members Yamato and Sai."

When Tsunade finished, Sasuke stared at Naruto and Sakura as they did the same. Then Sasuke smirk at Sakura, who blushes and turn away, but too bad she can hear him.

"I knew you were a fan girl." Sasuke said, as Sakura glared at him.

"It's called saving a friend, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, but Sasuke smirk turn into a grin.

"Fine if you won't tell me…I'll ask Naruto's future self, since he is also on the same team, also why do you call me Sasuke_-kun?"_

Sakura's glare increased as she muttered in anger, as Hinata and Tsunade giggled, Itachi smirk letting out a chuckle, but Naruto was laughing his head off, saying, "You two act like an old married couple!"

Sakura and Sasuke blushed ten shards of red, as the two glared at Naruto, but Itachi couldn't help but tease his younger brother.

"Hn…It seems I'll have a sister in law and I might be an uncle soon if they keep this up."

Sakura and Sasuke turn from Naruto to Itachi glaring at him, which made Itachi grinned nervously, while the others laughed at the scene, mostly Naruto.

Then Jiraiya came back as he looked confused at the scene, so he cleared his throat, as everyone snapped out of their laughter, and Tsunade became serious.

"Did you give them my message?"

"Yeah, they're in the meeting room." Jiraiya answered, as Tsunade nodded, then she give the timetravels, five dark brown hooded cloaks as they stare at her in confusion.

"You five can live in the Uchiha mansion, until all of this is sorted out, hide yourselves since the villagers might panic if they see you Itachi, also it'll be strange for them to see a younger vision of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata." Tsunade explain, as the five nodded. Itachi couldn't help but be upset to hear how much the villagers hate him. He loved the hidden leaf village and to hear they hate him, it was torture. However he can't show his pain in front of Sasuke, so he tried to hold the feelings back, as he listened to Tsunade.

"Also I'll meet with you later on, so we can come up with new names for you all, as you five maybe staying here for a while." Tsuande said, and before se left she added, "Oh and Shizune will buy your food."

The five stared at the closed office door, but soon snapped out of it as they put on thier hooded brown cloaks and followed Shizune and Jiraiya to thier new home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of Grass, team Yamato watch as Sasuke escapes from his wood prison, landing on his feet, as team Yamato get ready for the attack, Sasuke may pull.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, hurt to see him like this, as she wish she could do something, but in the end she was weak like before and to make matters worse Yamto-sensei had took an attack for her, when she felt strong enough to attack Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't take it, seeing his best friend like this.

"Sasuke."

Everyones eyes were on Naruto, as Naruto cleaned his fists tightly.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT! OROCHIMARU IS JUST USING YOU! YOU'RE BODY WILL BE STOLEN BY THAT SNAKE ANY DAY NOW!"

Sakura gasp at Naruto, as she looked at Sasuke hoping he'll understand how much pain they're in, but it wasn't the case.

"If that happens...it happens." Sasuke simply said.

Sakura hold her tears as Sasuke carried on his speech.

"Killing Itachi is everything to me. I couldn't care what happens to me, as long as I'll get my revenge." Sasuke said, as Sakura and Naruto stare at him.

"Let me make it clear for you...both me and Orochimaru can't kill Itachi right now as it would be impossible, but if I have a chance to accomplish my goal, by giving my body to Orochimaru...then he can have my life and afterlife for that matter."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in shock and horror on what Sasuke couldn't believe it, the man standing before her was Sasuke-kun.

The Yamato stood up as he tried to face the pain of the stab wound when he saved Sakura from Sasuke stabbing her with his sword.

He couldn't take it anymore, seeing this boy like this and in front of his best friend and the girl who loves him.

"That's enough talk…" Yamato said, as everyone's eyes were on him.

"Naruto and Sakura…I'm sorry, but…if we want to take Sasuke back…then I'll have to use cruder methods…it's time to get serious…"

Sakura just couldn't believe it, what is captain Yamato thinking.

"Captain Yamato!"

Then Sasuke's voice spoke as Sakura's green eyes widen in horror as Sasuke began to perform what look like a Jutsu.

"Your right…it is time to get serious…"

As soon as he said that Sasuke's hand rose in the air and it look like something was about to happen.

Then out of nowhere, Orochimaru appeared grabbing Sasuke hand, smirking, as Naruto and Sakura gasp in shock.

"There's no need to use that Jutsu…Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, as Sasuke glared at him coldly.

"Remove your hand." Sasuke warned, as Orochimaru's smirk grew.

Then Kabuto appeared, as Sakura wonder why he was here and how he escaped.

"There you go again…forgetting exactly who it is you're talking to." Kabuto said in a boring tone.

"I have no reason to stop." Sasuke said, as Kabuto sigh.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, we want our guests here from Konoha to take out as many Akatsuki members as possible…even just one would be fine…if other Akatsuki members get in your way…your plan for revenge could hit a snag, right?"

Sasuke just looked at Kabuto as Orochimaru still didn't remove his hand.

"That's quite a pathetic excuse." Sasuke said, but Kabuto carried on.

"Even if it could give increase the chances of your revenge succeeding by even 1%, also a certain person has offered to join us, but only if we keep your old friends alive, and this person happens to know Itachi weakness."

Sasuke thought about this, as he stared down at his old team mates, not noticing Orochimaru letting go of his hand, when Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then to Sakura, as he relies how much he missed her green eyes, but then he heard Orochimaru saying they're leaving.

Sasuke took on last look at Naruto and Sakura as he felt his body heat up as Orochimaru perform an exit involving fire, as Sasuke saw the pain in both his team mates' eyes, before they disappear.

Sakura couldn't believe it, they lost Sasuke again, and right in front of them, as she saw Naruto bang his fist on the floor.

Sakura looked at Naruto in sorrow, as she gripped her shirt as she felt tears coming down her face.

_Sasuke-kun…please come back!_

**Me: Done! So how was it?**

**Naruto: Awesome! Good! And Sasuke is looking in a fool mood.**

**Sasuke: Oh shut up Dope!**

**Me: Oh and Sasuke-teme remember our bet.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, yeah.**

**Me: You guys know what to do.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Read and Review!**


	4. New names and meeting Konoha 11

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Now since you've lost the bet...I'll just tell your beloved fan girls who your first kiss was.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't dare!**

**Naruto: Yeah! That mean!**

**Me: You're right, so I'll tell Itachi and Kisame instead!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: That's worse!**

**Me: Hey Itachi, Kisame! I've got something to tell you! **

**(I run off with Sasuke cashing me in anger as Naruto quickly says the following)**

**Naruto: GhostgirlJKrowling doesn't own Naruto!**

**(Naruto runs after them)**

**Chapter 3: New names and meeting Konoha 11.**

Itachi and Sasuke looked sadly at the once great Uchiha Street. It was a complete ghost town, as every where they go, memories of the Uchiha's smiling down at them were filled with sadness, as if they were ghost. Mostly, Itachi and Sasuke were scared on what their home would be like.

Itachi was taking it harder then anyone, as it was his fault that all the Uchiha's were gone and to top it all off his future self and Sasuke future self are missing nin's. Jiraiya had told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault, but it was Danzo and the elders, as they were the ones who order him to do it. Itachi pretended to cheer up saying he was ok and even put on a fake smile. He did it mostly for his brother and the others, but to know you were the one who murdered your own clan, it was terrible.

Itachi and the other four couldn't help but feel uneasy when people began to stare at them, but luckily nobody can see their faces, as the five were wearing a hooded brown oversize clock. Jiraiya told them that the villages normally stare at new comers, mostly when it involves him, which made the five roll thier eyes.

It wasn't long for the six to reach the front of the Uchiha mansion, as Sasuke and Itachi hold their breath when they enter the house.

Sasuke and Itachi faces fell into despair when they entered. The house looked abandoned, with untouched items covered with cobwebs and dust. The floor was very dustly leaving thier footprints, as the walls had cobwebs and rip wallpaper. Sasuke didn't know what to think, thinking that his once beloved home, where his family smiles at him when he get home, were gone. It just looked gloomy and sad. Itachi felt the same way, but worse as he tried to control himself, but Jiraiya could see this.

"You ok Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked at him and nodded as his little brother stared at him in worry, mostly seeing his brother in pain from his battle with the mask ninja.

Then Jiraiya turn to them as they enter the living room, as Itachi collapused on the couch with Shizune looked over his wounds.

After ten mintues Shizune finished as Itachi felt hurdred time better, but stayed still feeling a bit sick. Jiraiya and Shizune were about to leave, but Jiraiya had something to say.

"Ok, I want you guys stay here while I'll go inform the Hokage, while Shizune here, will get you guys some food."

With that Jiraiya and Shizune left, as Naruto and Hinata began to look around the mansion or in this case thier new home, while the Uchiha brothers and Sakura stayed in the living room in a silence, which made Sakura uncomfortable.

_Ok…I had enough they need to know it's not their fault._

_**YEAH! **_

_I better find a way to cheer these two up._

With that in mind, Sakura began to break the silence.

"So…since we're going to be here for a while…I think we should get to know each other better."

The brothers looked at Sakura, wondering why she would be interested in thier past.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura sigh.

"Well, we are on the same team, and we'll be living together for a while, besides it's that or moan about something you can't change right now."

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other then Sakura.

"Are father is head of the Uchiha clan and leader of the Konoha Military Police Force. I'm the eldest, so father does most of his attention on me and little on Sasuke, but I have tried to give more of that attention to Sasuke, but shown little success." Itachi said, as Sasuke carried on.

"At the Academy, everyone goes on saying, 'I wonder if he's a genius like his brother.' or, 'I bet he has his brother talents.' Most people want me to follow Itachi's footsteps, it wasn't what I call a happy childhood and now this, losing everything you love, I don't know what to think." Sasuke said, as Sakura looked sadly at the brothers.

Sakura thought it was a bad idea to talk about the past, but she had to try.

"I was bullied a lot in the Academy, because of my forehead and pink hair." Sakura said, as the Uchiha looked at her, as she carried on. "But then Ino came and became my first friend, as she teach me on how to become popular and to become braver, also she protected me form the bullies, mostly Ami and her group." Sakura said, as Sasuke realised something.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now." Sasuke said. "You're that girl I saved when we had kunai training."

Sakura blushed and nodded, as it was the best day of her life.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was huffing and puffing as she finished her training._

_Ino was at home, because she had a case of the cold, which made Sakura nervous and Ami normally picks on her when Ino isn't around._

_And she was right as Ami along with her group of girls walked towards Sakura._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Bilboard Brow, I see Ino isn't here to save the day." Ami said, as Sakura slowly back away, but the two girl form Ami's group grab Sakura, as she felt tears come down her face._

"_Where do you think your going?" Ami said, as she grabs Sakura's hair._

_Then Ami let go, as did the other girls, as they stare wide eye behind Sakura, which made her turn around to see Sasuke Uchiha, glaring at Ami's group._

"_Leave her alone." Sasuke said, as the girls dashed away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone, as Sasuke looked at Sakura who was blushing madly._

"_You ok?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura nodded._

_"Hn...You should stand up for yourself, if you don't people like them will walk all over you." Sasuke said, as Sakura didn't know what to say, mostly shock to see Sasuke Uchiha talking to her, the forehead girl._

_Sakura hoped this wasn't a dream, as Sasuke looked at her, with warm onyx eyes, as she felt her heart beat in the speed of light._

_Before Sakura could say anything the bell ring, as Sasuke wave goodbye to her, while Sakura blushed madly with a huge grin across her face, as it was the first day she fell in love with Sasuke._

_End of Flashback:_

"Oh…yeah I remember…thanks you for that." Sakura said, as Sasuke nodded, while Itachi smirking at his little brother, which made Sasuke uneasy knowing that Itachi would like all the details.

But it didn't last long as the hear something fell and Naruto voice echoed the house as the run to see what had happened.

* * *

"Since we're going to be here for a while, let's get to know each other." Naruto said, as Hinata blushed bright red and nodded.

"We'll I'll start!" Naruto said.

"You see, everyone in the village hates me, I didn't know why until I heard a rumour saying I have a monster inside of me. Now I know, as when Tsunade-baa-chan give Itachi-san those team folders I read my profile and it says that I have the nine tailed fox inside of me, but I was a least happy to know why they hate me, instead of being kept in the dark." Naruto said, as Hinata stared at him in awe, and then smiled.

"My dream is to become Hokage and to make everyone treat me like I'm somebody impotent." Naruto added, as Hinata nodded in approval.

"I-I-I'm sure y-you'll make y-you dream come true, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at Hinata in shock, then grinned blushing very red.

"You know you're alright Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed even more, as Naruto just added a chan in her name, as Naruto stared at her.

"You ok?"

Hinata quickly nodded her head, as Naruto grinned and grab her hand, which made her fell light headed, then…

THUD!

Hinata fainted, as Naruto was asked her to wake up, as the Uchiha brothers and Sakura came to see what's up and sweetdrop at the scene.

Itachi looked over at Hinata and pick her up.

"She just passed out, what the hell did you do to her Uzumaki-san?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing, we just talk and then when I grab her hand, she just passed out." Naruto explained, as Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura smirk on how clueless Naruto is, not knowing Hinata likes him.

* * *

Team Yamato enter the gates of Konoha with sad faces, as they wonder what the Hokage might say.

Soon they were in the Hokage mansion, as Sakura knocked on the office door, hearing Tsunade say enter.

Inside team Yamato is shock to see a giant hole in the hall as it normally happens if someone call Tsunade old.

Tsunade was looking at paper work, but the smiled as she saw team Yamato come in, but she lost the smile seeing their faces.

"What happened?"

Yamato told her everything as Tsunade listen to every detail.

At the end Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she looked at team Yamato, but then Naruto's voice came.

"But we'll get Sasuke-teme back, you'll see!"

Tsunade smiled at that, and then she was thinking on telling them about the five time travels.

"Good, because I have a new mission for all of you and the rest of Konoha 11, as this mission includes Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and three others."

Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe what Tsunade just said, as Yamato and Sai look confused on what's going on.

Then the office door knock and in come team Guy, team eight, team ten and Kakashi, who just came out of the hospital.

"Good everyone's here." Tsunade said, as everyone looked at each other wondering what going on and why does this mission involve the Uchiha brothers.

"So what is this all about?" Naruto asked.

"Your mission is to protect and become friends with five people from the hidden leaf, as they can help bring the Uchiha brothers back to the village." Tsunade said, as the group got more confused.

"But Tsunade-sama, why do you want Itachi Uchiha to come back to the village, I mean he's the reason Sasuke-kun left and why the Uchiha clan is dead." Sakura said, as everyone nodded in agreement as Tsunade sigh.

"Itachi Uchiha killed his clan, because he was ordered to by Danzo and the elders."

Everyone stared at the Hokage in disbelief, and then screamed…

"WHAT!"

Tsunade sigh at thier reaction, as she handed out the Uchiha clan and Itachi mission document's to the sensei.

As they read it, they're eyes grew wider and wider, not believing this, as they pass it on to the others, which made them shock as well, even Shino and Sai.

Naruto cleaned his fist as his blue eyes were filled with anger.

"How dare they turn someone against their family…I swear to you that I'll bring Sasuke and Itachi back, just you wait Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Tsunade nodded, as did everyone else.

"Now the five people you are to protect are in the Uchiha mansion, and when you see them don't go crazy or anything." Tsunade said, as she and Konoha 11 left the office, wonderig what she meant.

* * *

It wasn't long for Hinata to wake up, as she drinks some water, which Itachi give her as Sakura stayed with her, while the boys were in another room.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Better…I-it's just…when I'm with…N-Naruto-kun…I also was f-faint." Hinata answered, as Sakura grin knowing fully well that Hinata loves Naruto, even the Uchiha brothers know, but Naruto still doesn't have a clue.

Then the boys came in the living room.

"You ok Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, as Hinata nodded.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Itachi put on his hooded cloak as he answered the door, to see Tsunade with an older Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and others, as he greeted them inside the hall.

"Tsunade-sama? What's going on here?" The older Sakura asked, as she looked at the hooded Itachi.

"It's alright, they're here to help." Tsunade explained, as Itachi nodded, taking off his hood, as everyone besides Tsunade gasp in shock as they stared at Itachi in awe, which made him uneasy.

"Itachi…Uchiha…" Kakashi said, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Then younger Sasuke came out to see what was taking Itachi so long, as everyone looked speechless and more shock then ever before as a younger Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, appeared, as they looked at thier older self, which amazed them to see how they look like in the future.

"Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, these people are here to protect and help you. Konoha 11, you know who they are." Tsunade said, as everyone enters the living room, not taking thier eyes off each other.

"First things first, you five need new names, so have you guys thought about it?" Tsunade asked as she sat on the couch, as the five time travels looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Itachi, what's you name going to be?"

"Shisui Uchiha, as Shisui was my best friend and treated me like a brother." Itachi or now Shisui said, as Tsunade nodded, then turn to younger Sasuke.

"Your turn Sasuke."

"Fugaku Kakashi Uchiha." Sasuke/Fugaku said, as Kakashi eyes water a little as he never knew Sasuke would care for him.

Then it was younger Naruto's turn, as he shouted.

"Minato Jiraiya Uzumaki, Dattebayo!"

Everyone sweetdrop as they notice Naruto hasn't change since he was a kid, while the older Naruto grinned at his younger self.

"Now Sakura, what should your name be?" Tsunade said as the older Sakura spoke up.

"Chiyo Tsunade Haruno!" The older Sakura shouted as the younger one nodded liking the name, as Tsunade smiled at them, then turn to younger Hinata.

"W-well…I heard the wife of M-Minato was c-called K-Kushina…so it's Kushina Kurenai Hyuga." Hinata/ Kushina said, as the long black hair woman with red eyes, smiled at her warmly, as Tsunade nodded.

"From this day forward, you'll be known as Shisui, Fugaku, Minato, Chiyo and Kushina, until I find a way to take you guys back to your time, but until then Konoha 11 you tell them all they need to know." Tsunade said, as she left the house.

**Me: Finished!**

**Naruto: I can't believe you told them! They're still laughing thier heads off and that's rare for Itachi!**

**Me: You can take it out on Sasuke-teme, he agreed on the bet.**

**Naruto: Fine.**

**Kisame: (Laughing) I...can't believe your first kiss...was with Itachi-san brother...**

**Naruto: It happened a long time ago! (Sigh) Read and Review.**


	5. Sakura and Sasuke history

**Sakura: Hi everyone! I hope your all enjoying the story.**

**Me: I hope so. **

**Sakura: Sasuke and Naruto are still mad at you?**

**Me: Yeah! But Sasuke-teme picked on me.**

**Sakura: What about Naruto?**

**Me: His sexy Jutsu is why I did it.**

**Sakura: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, read and review. Oh and if there is any spelling mistakes or gammer mistakes, I'll do my best to correct it, promise.**

**A/N: The chosen four and Itachi will stay be their new names though out the story, so here are they're new names:**

**Itachi- Shisui (His best friend, who acts like a brother to him)**

**Sasuke- Fugaku Kakashi (His father and Kakashi is his future sensei )**

**Sakura- Chiyo Tsunade (Elder Chiyo and the fifth Hokage who is Sakura's future sensei)**

**Naruto- Minato Jiraiya (Fourth Hokage name and Jiraiya is his future sensei name, but unknown to Naruto, Minato is Naruto's father)**

**Hinata- Kushina Kurenai (Fourth Hokage wife and best friend to her mother and Kurenai is her future sensei)**

**Chapter 4: Sakura and Sasuke history **

Kabuto felt a cold breeze go though his body as he enter the main room of the hideout. Orochimaru stood there smirking as always when Kabuto entered, while Sasuke finished his new Jutsu leaving half the room destroyed, which made Kabuto sigh, but he couldn't help be impressed by how much Sasuke has improved.

"What bring you here Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"Just to tell you that my research has told me that five new faces appear in Konoha and by my standards they are a petty powerful bunch, even powerful then you Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said, but in a flash a kunai went inches away from his face as Sasuke glared at him.

"What did you say?"

Kabuto gulped as he knows that when Sasuke is in a bad mood, people normally get hurt, mostly killed, but Kabuto regain his confidents and then smirked.

"You heard me Sasuke-kun, and I also heard that Konoha 11, are protecting them, mind you if they join forces well…you'll have little chance on killing Itachi."

Sasuke glared harder as he turns to Orochimaru who was silence the entire time.

"Do you know who these people are?" Sasuke asked, as Orochimaru chuckled.

"No…not a clue Sasuke-kun…In fact this is the first time I heard this."

Sasuke scoffed and left the room in rage, as Kabuto and Orochimaru watch him leave.

"You can come out now." Orochimaru said, as two shadows appeared in the corner of the dark room.

"You two did well on lying to him." Said one of the men, as the other one nodded in agreement.

"Well, we are working on the same side here." Kabuto said.

Then the two men stepped out of the shadows, one with short black hair wearing an Akatsuki cloak while the other had long spiky black hair wearing Uchiha clothes on the night he attack the chosen four, but both of them were wearing masks.

It was the past Madara and future Madara.

"Is it because of our agreement?" The older Madara asked, as Orochimaru chuckled.

"What else…I mean I'll get revenge on Itachi-kun by killing his younger self and have a stronger and younger Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru answered.

"But remember out part of the deal." The younger Madara said, as the two missing ninja's nodded.

"Keep the older Sasuke-kun and his old friends alive, and keep him far away from Itachi-kun, until the moment is right." Kabuto answered as the two Madara's nodded, as they look at the door Sasuke exit though.

"Yes. When Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun finishes their battle, we'll take their eyes and then…kill them in cold blood with their own eyes."

* * *

After Tsunade left the Uchiha mansion, Minato and Naruto have been talking none stop about pranks, which in fact annoyed everyone, mostly the emo ones, besides Sai who was wondering on pulling some pranks himself.

One prankster was bad enough, but two it was like a living nightmare.

Chiyo and Fugaku looked at each other, but turned away blushing, with only Sakura watching.

Fugaku could feel his heart thumping, as he tried to control his red face.

Sakura then saw bad memories go in her mind, as she sadly turn away, but Fugaku notice this.

"You ok?" Fugaku asked in a whisperer so no one could hear them, as Sakura stared down at him, thinking how weird it is to see a chibi Sasuke.

Sakura just wanted to tell him right there how annoyed and sad she is with his older self, but she couldn't do that to him, mostly to the fact that this Sasuke is a seven year old boy, who's personality hasn't turn dark and cold, like his future self.

Sakura sigh as she wraps a tear, coming down her face.

"Yeah, just bad memories." Sakura answered half truthfully, as Fugaku carried on staring at her worriedly.

Fugaku quickly looked around then grab Sakura's hand as he dragged her away from the group, who were still listening to the two Uzumaki's.

Sakura was soon in a bedroom, knowing that it was probably Sasuke or in this case Fugaku, as he asked her to sit next to him on the bed.

When she did, Fugaku began to speak.

"You can tell me, after all there must be a reason why I am here, so…please tell me."

Sakura was shock to hear Fugaku say please.

Knowing she has lost the battle she began to tell him, about her history with Sasuke.

"I loved Sasuke; in fact I was the biggest fan girl and the most annoying one. I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was my everything." Sakura said, as Fugaku didn't know what to say.

"On the day I was finally becoming a ninja, I was picked to go on Naruto's and Sasuke-kun's team. It was the best moment of my life, but then…"

_Flashback_

"_He can do what ever comes in his head, if I was like him my parents will be mad. But let's face it, he doesn't have any parents which makes him selfish and bratty. He's all a lone." _

_Sasuke stood there glaring at her as he cleansed his fists._

"_Lone, solitude… you have no idea what it's like being alone."_

_Sakura didn't know what to say, mostly on why Sasuke was acting like this since he was all nice to her not long ago._

"_Why are you saying that Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke turn to face her, his onyx eyes glaring at her in hate._

"_Because you're annoying."  
__End of Flashback_

Sakura took a deep breath after that, while Fugaku stared at her.

"I was annoying to tell the truth, but still that was the day it all began Fugaku-kun, the day team 7 was formed…and the day I became friends with Sasuke-kun and Naruto."

"But if that's true…then why am I with Orochimaru?" Fugaku asked, as Sakura gasped at him, and then her face darkened.

"So you know about Orochimaru?"

Fugaku nodded.

"Tsunade-sama told me that he killed the Third and my future self is with him now, as his student." Fugaku answered, as Sakura looked sadly at him.

"There more as well…"

_Flashback_

_Orochimaru then bit Sasuke's neck, as Sakura watch in horror, as Orochimaru overgrown neck went back to normal with the head flying in the air then back to the body, as if someone was pulling back a rope._

_Then a black_ _thing appeared on Sasuke's neck slowly, as Sasuke gripped it with his hand in pain._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, but Sasuke didn't answer._

_Sakura turn to Orochimaru glaring at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, as Orochimaru smirked._

"_I just left him a goodbye present." Orochimaru said, as Sasuke felled to his knees in pain._

"_Sasuke-kun will seek me out. He will seek me out for power. It was fun to see a lot of your moves, but sadly I must go." _

_With that Orochimaru sink slowly to the ground and was soon gone, as Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side and hug him tightly as he screams in pain._

_End of Flashback_

"It was called a cruse mark, and from that day forward…Sasuke-kun charge." Sakura said as tears came down her face, as she tries to act strong.

_Flashback_

_A purple mist surrounded Sasuke, as Sakura stares at him in horror, as he looks down at her._

_His sharingan was staring right at her, with those wired black marks coming slowly across his face._

_Sakura trembled, as Sasuke continued to stare at her, his sharingan blazing at her like it was on fire._

"_Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura didn't know what to say._

_She looked at his body, as the mist slowly diappear._

"_Sasuke-kun…your body…"_

_Sasuke looked at his hand which was coved with the strange marks._

"_Don't worry…not only that…I feel power overflowing from within me…I…feel great…"_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke, as he gazed at the people in front of him, as he carried on._

"_He gave it to me." Sasuke said, as Sakura was wondering what he was on about._

"_I finally understand it…I am an avenger…Even if I must eat the Devil's fruit…I am on a path where I must gain power…"_

_Sakura gasped, as the man who attacked her glared at Sasuke._

"_Now…Sakura tell me, who did this to you?" _

_The man smirked, as he clearly said, "I did."_

_Soon an all out battle took place, but Sasuke was darker and different, plus he was winning, as he hold both of the man's arm, as he placed his foot on his back._

"_You must be petty proud of there's arms of yours."_

_The man froze, as he whispered or begged, "No, stop it."_

_Sakura stared at the scene, then a horrible snap came, as the man screamed in pain, collapsing on the ground, as Sakura felt tears come down her face in fear, as Sasuke smirked and turn to the other team mate._

_Sakura couldn't take it anymore, as she screamed stop, and she dashed towards Sasuke, her arms spread out and she hugged him._

_Sasuke's sharingan eyes glared down at her, green tearful eyes, as she hug him tighter._

"_Please…stop…Sasuke-kun…"_

_After staring in each others eyes, the marks disappeared slowly, as Sasuke collapsed in Sakura's arm, puffed out._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the memory, as she wondered why Sasuke's mark disappear and why did he ask why hurt her. Normally he wouldn't say anything and attack the man with out question, none in fact listen to her, when she told him to stop.

"But…he'll come back…I mean he won't be gone forever." Sakura said, as she turns to see Fugaku.

What she saw was heartbreaking.

Fugaku tears were like a waterfall, as his onyx eyes widen.

Sakura quickly came to his side and hug him.

"Now, now…it's ok, it's not your fault it's that snake Orochimaru fault, remember that." Sakura said, as Fugaku nodded, wrapping his tears.

"So what happen next?" Fugaku said, as Sakura stared at him in shock, the looked down.

"You don't want to know." Sakura said, but Fugaku wasn't giving up.

"Tell me, it could be the key to get my future self back…please Sakura-chan."

Sakura thought about it, and then she nodded as she took a deep breath and began to tell the worse moment of her life.

_Flashback_

"_I'll do anything for you Sasuke-kun! So please! I'm begging you don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge; I'll do whatever it takes I swear! So stay here with me Sasuke-kun…and if you can't…"_

_There was silence as the wind blew across the two ninja's, as Sasuke's back was in front of her, with his backpack on his shoulders, staring at the Konoha gates._

"_Then please…take me with you!"_

_Sakura was in a pool of tears now, as she sob quietly, trying to be brave._

_Then her heart filled up with hope as Sasuke turn to face her smirking._

"_You haven't charge, you're still annoying."_

_Sakura gasped, as her heart broke into a million pierces as Sasuke began to walk away._

_This was her last chance, as she came running towards him._

"_Don't leave me! If you go I'll scream and-"_

_But Sakura couldn't finish, as Sasuke disappear and then reappear behind Sakura in a blink of an eye, as the two ninja's stood together with the wind howling in the night with the moon shining down on them._

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_Sasuke bit his bottom lip then looked at the crying girl._

"_Thank you…"_

_Sakura gasped, but then something hit her neck with a knock, as she felt her legs give way, as an arm came around her, knowing what was happing._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_End of Flashback_

"I did that to you?" Fugaku asked in tears as Sakura nodded feeling guilt on letting a seven year old boy take all of this.

Fugaku wrap his tear, as he looked down, as he clenched his fists.

_Guess I have no choice now._

Sakura stared at Fugaku, as he looked up at her.

"I promise you…I'll bring him back and make him say sorry to you!" Fugaku said, as Sakura gasp at him.

"You can count me in little brother."

The two turn to see Shisui, along with everyone else staring at them.

"How much did you guys hear?" Sakura asked.

"A lot." Kakashi answered.

"That teme…Sakura-chan, when I see him again…I'll smack him across the face for what he has done to you!" Naruto yelled, as Minato nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled, as she realised that unlike Sasuke, she has people to support her.

_One day Sasuke-kun…You'll be home._

_

* * *

_

"See you tomorrow!" Naruto yelled, as Konoha 11 began to leave.

Shikamaru told the five that since they'll be staying for a while, they should at least train to become ninja's, but going to the Academy would be risky, so he told them that Minato, Kushina, Chiyo and Fugaku will be made Genin and will have their forehead protects tomorrow. Shikamaru also said that the villagers will hear of this as well, but the five are not allowed to leave the village, which made Minato moan.

Sakura looked at Fugaku who was smiling at her, and then when no one was looking she whispered to Fugaku, "Don't make the same mistake as I have done."

Fugaku nodded, as he glazed at Chiyo smiling at Minato and Shisui, who were auguring about going to get some ramen.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…to tell the truth…you talk helped me a lot."

Sakura smiled as she wave goodbye to him.

When Fuagku saw Sakura disappear, he couldn't help but smirk at Shisui and Minato shouting at each other.

"But Shisui-teme!"

"No means no! I have heard rumours about you eating habits!" Shisui yelled, as Minato moaned, but Shisui carried on.

"It's a miracle you still have an apartment of your own, but guess what Dope, you have a family now and as your family member I say no can do."

"But!"

Shisui couldn't take it as he punch the wall, which made it crumble into pirces, as Minato gulp in fear.

"And that's just the begining Dope, so be a good Uzumaki and go to your room...I'll buy you some ramen tomorrow!"

"Damn it!" Minato yelled, as he stormed towards his bedroom, as Fugaku watch in amusement.

"That kid will be the death of me." Shisui said, as he went to his bedroom, as he sighs.

Kushina and Chiyo were talking in the living room about girl stuff, so Fugaku thought it was best to leave, as he smiled at Chiyo then shut the door behind him.

_Yes...things will change for the better._

**Me: Done!**

**Sakura: Well I think we did a great job!**

**Me: I think so too Sakura-san.**

**Sakura: Read and Review!**

**Me: Thank you, oh and the next chapter will be called: Sai's nicknames**


	6. Sai's nicknames

**Me: Ok, here's chapter 4, hope you all enjoy it! And the more reviews I get the better!**

**Sakura and Naruto: Dismay GhostgirlJKrowling doesn't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Itachi-Shisui Uchiha**

**Sasuke-Fugaku Kakashi Uchiha**

**Sakura-Chiyo Tsunade Haruno**

**Hinata: Kushina Kurenai Hyuga**

**Naruto-Minato Jiraiya Uzumaki**

**Chapter 5: Sai's nicknames**

It was morning when Sai entered the Library. No one besides the Librarian was inside, as he carefully looked at the friendship books.

_If I'm a part of this team, I must become a better friend to Naruto and Sakura._ Sai thought, as he finally took a quick guild to friendship book, and sat down reading all the details.

After two hours he had read over all the friendship books in the Library, he looked at the huge pile on his desk, while he began to memorise the books words of friendship.

"In order to understand one another you must first…" Sai skips some pages and found what he was looking for. "Need to get closer to their heart…for explain when you address someone use 'San' or 'Kun' to call them…That distance will get shorter if you reserve your manners."

Sai then grabbed out a book called, 'How to be friends with others."

"So I must address the person firmly by their name, by nickname or pet name…I see."

Then Sai heard someone coming towards him, as he gazed up to see Sakura smiling down at him.

"Did you come here to look for art books?" Sakura asked, knowing Sai was an artist.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura sat down as she stared at the pile of books, and then looked at Sai.

"Doing some reading?"

Sai blushed as he coved his face with the friendship book he was reading.

"Well…yeah, a bit…" Sai answered.

Sakura looked at the friendship book pile nearest to her and smiled.

_Well what do you know…Sai does have a human side after all._

Then Sakura remembered that Minato, Fugaku, Kushina and Chiyo were going to the training grounds with Shisui today. The gang wanted to become stronger to get the Uchiha brothers back, also today was the day the four would become Genin, and she also heard rumours that Shisui will be their sensei.

"I got an idea!" Sakura said, as Sai stared at her.

"Me and Naruto were going to see Minato, Chiyo, Fugaku, Kushina and Shisui today and I was wondering would you like to join us, since you're a member of team Kakashi, plus you'll get to know Sasuke-kun better then before."

Sai thought about this as he looked at the books he was reading, and then he nodded.

* * *

At the training grounds, the time travels trained like they never trained before.

Tsunade came by at the Uchiha mansion in the morning, saying that Minato, Kushina, Chiyo and Fugaku are now Genin, as Shisui has become thier protecter and sensei.

The time travels also charged thier outfit.

Minato was wearing a short collar open orange jecket, with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, a black T-shirt underneath, dark orange baggy pants, with a weapon pouch on his right side, black sandals and a orange headband across his forehead.

Fugaku was wearing a dark blue high collar long sleeved shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, black baggy pant, with the right side shorter and wrapped in bandages, with two weapon pouches on each side, blue sandals and a dark blue headband wearing it across his forehead.

Chiyo wore a red short sleeved shirt, with the Haruno symbol at the back, short black tight shorts with a fishnet reaching below her knees, her pouch behind her, black gloves, black high-heeled boots inches away from the fishnet and a pink forehead protector used as a ribbion.

Kushina wore a black long sleeved shirt, with the Hyuga symbol at the back, black shorts, with a long white apron-like skirt reaching to her knees, white high-heeled boots and a white forehead protector around her neck.

And finally Shisui was wearing a high collar black shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back, dark blue shorts, with a pouch on his right side, black sandals, and a black headband across his forehead.

The four children were running most of the morning around the training field as Shisui time them.

"Come on you guys! Your almost there!" Shisui shouted, as the four pushed themselves even harder, until finally they finished, collapsing on the ground, puffed out.

"How…is this…going to help…bring Sasuke and Itachi...back?" Minato panted, as Shisui looked at him as if he was stupid.

"To increase your stamina, since you guys are low on it, while your older selves are above your level." Shisui explained, as he watch the four on the ground, getting thier breath back.

"After this, we'll work on your charka control, by calming a tree with no hands." Shisui said, as the four looked at him, wondering what he was on about.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the steps of a training building, as he was in deep thought on what Sasuke was saying.

"_As long as I get my revenge, nothing else matters."_

"_I'll give Orochimaru my life and afterlife for that matter, if it's the only way to kill Itachi."_

Naruto sigh, but then he remembered, Shisui and Fugaku and his promise to them along with Sakura, he couldn't break it to them.

_What am I going to do?_

"Naruto!"

Naruto turn to see Sakura walking up to him with Sai, who was smiling at him.

Naruto frowned.

"Sakura-chan, what's the big deal, why is Sai with you?" Naruto asked, gazing at Sakura and Sai.

"I meet him in the Library, and since Fugaku-kun is Sasuke-kun younger self, it would be a great time for Sai to see the real Sasuke-kun, the one we all love." Sakura explained.

"Yeah! Plus I promise Minato to help him perform the Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, remembering Minato begging him, since it was his worse Jutsu.

Sai watch the two, as he studied their every movement, as he tried to remember what the book said.

"So let's go, I heard form Kakashi-sensei they're in the training grounds, plus they're Genin now." Naruto said, as Sakura and Sai followed him towards the training grounds.

* * *

Chiyo's vision got blurry and was puffing in and out, with her palms sweating, as she collapsed on the ground out of breath.

She had just finished the Charka control excise along with Kushina, while the boys carried on, what Shisui support.

Kushina was puffed out to, but she carried on her training, even when Shisui said it was best if she had a break.

Chiyo couldn't help but smile, as Kushina was like a female Naruto, but shyer, as Kushina got run the tree higher and higher, even Fugaku and Minato were impressed.

Finally Kushina collapses form exhaustion, as Shisui give her some water.

"You did well Kushina-san, but don't go overboard." Shisui advised, as Kushina nodded slowly gulping the water down her throat.

Fugaku and Minato were almost at the top, until…

"Hey guys!"

Naruto's voice, made the two lose control, as they crashed on the ground, moaning in pain, as Shisui, Kushina, Chiyo, Naruto, Sakura and Sai dashed towards them.

Shisui help Minato and Fugaku up, as Sakura began to heal them, while Minato and Fugaku glared at a grinning Naruto.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto said, but Minato and Fugaku carried on glaring at him.

"Bad timing Dope." Shisui said, as Naruto sniffed and glared at Shisui.

"What did you call me, Teme?"

"Dope, got a problem with that?" Shisui yelled, as the two boys glared at each other with fire in there eyes.

Sakura sigh, but couldn't help but giggle at how much Shisui acts like Sasuke.

"Ok, guys that's enough!" Sakura yelled, as the two looked as her.

Shisui scowled at this and went back to help Fugaku out, as Naruto help Minato.

While all of this was happing Sai was watching them.

_I knew it; Naruto and Shisui were calling each other by their nicknames._

When Minato and Fugaku reach the top, Shisui and Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by their progress, as the two jump down, landing on their feet.

"That was amazing Fugaku-kun/Minato-kun!" Kushina and Chiyo said at the same time, as the boys blushed, mostly Minato as Kushina is the first person, besides Iruka that treats him like somebody impotent. Naruto was shocked at this as well, as he started to relies that maybe Hinata might love him.

"Uh…guys…"

Everyone turn to face Sai, who was blushing in embarrassment.

"May I join your conversation?"

Naruto and Sakura shard looks at this, while the five were wondering why Sai would ask a question like that.

"Uh, you see, I was reading about how to open up to people…and it said to try dropping honorifics, or use a nickname." Sai explained, as Sakura and Naruto were shock to see that this was the same rude, emo Sai, as he carried on explaining.

"By doing so you become friends faster and easier."

Naruto grinned, as Sakura smiled, while the five were still wondering what was going on.

"So that's why you're so nervous."

"Then that book you had earlier…"

Sai nodded smiling, as the five wanted to know why it was a big deal.

"You see, I'm in ROOT and they teach us not to show any feelings, so it's a little difficult for me, as it is my first time." Sai said, as the five nodded, understanding what he means, mostly Shisui as he heard rumours about ROOT, when he was an ANBU captain.

"So your trying to become our friend by coming up with nicknames." Chiyo said, as Sai nodded.

"They usually have something to do with a person's traits or characteristics," Sakura explained, as she looked at Naruto, "Like, take Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sakura, as did Minato.

"Naruto the idiot, Dope or Naruto the jerk, it's suits him perfectly." Sakura said, as Naruto's face fall, while Minato and Kushina glared at Chiyo, as she giggle, while Shisui and Fugaku agreed completely.

"Enough Sakura-chan, your killing me here." Naruto said, as Sai looked in deep thought about this.

_Traits, I see._

Then Sai scanned Sakura making her and Chiyo uneasy, as Fugaku glared at Sai.

Then Sai nodded, while smiling.

"Thank you…I understand now…Ugly."

Sakura stood there with a smile on her face, as everyone else was shock, with open mouths and wide eyes.

In flash Naruto grabbed Sakura who was swearing at the top of her lugs, as she kicked, punched and screamed, but Naruto carried on holding her down, as Fugaku and Chiyo glared at Sai, while Shisui sigh.

"That's wasn't very nice Sai, calling Sakura-san Ugly is taboo." Shisui said, as Sai turn to face him.

"Really… well that chargers things, thanks…line face freak."

Sakura and Naruto stopped in fear, as Fugaku gulped. No one ever insulted his big brother before, and he didn't want to know why, as Shisui stood there, as a deadly aura surrounded him, making the four children back away.

In a flash Naruto let go of Sakura and grabbed Shisui back, as Shisui acted like Sakura, but he was worse, as Sai stood there smiling.

"I think I'll keep those nicknames, don't you like them, line face freak, Ugly?"

In the end poor Naruto had to hold Sakura and Shisui down, but not for long as Shisui slapped Naruto a couple of times in the face, while Sakura punched Naruto in the gut, sending him flying, as the two anger shinobi jumped on Sai beating him up, as the children watch in horror, while Fugaku whispered to himself, "Note to self, don't call big brother line face freak and don't call Sakura-chan or Chiyo-chan ugly."

**Me: Done! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please!**


	7. Akatsuki girls

**Me: Dismay I don't own Naruto. **

**Itachi-Shisui Uchiha**

**Sasuke-Fugaku Kakashi Uchiha**

**Sakura-Chiyo Tsuande Haruno**

**Hinata-Kushina Kurenai Hyuga**

**Naruto-Minato Jiraiya Uzumaki**

**Chapter 6: Akatsuki girls.**

Outside Konoha a shark like man and Shisui future self were staring down at the village with Deidara.

It all started when Itachi and Kisame finally finished a mission in the rock village. Kisame was glad that the mission was over, as he and Itachi walked back to base. Their mission was to kill 5 spies, which to Kisame and Itachi was a pierce of cake. Itachi was getting sick of Kisame's moaning about Pain not giving them a better mission. Soon they reach the entrance, as a long blonde hair with slanted blue eyes, waving at them.

"Kisame, Itachi, about time you guys shown up!" Deidara said, as Itachi was trying to find a way out of this conversation, but Kisame notice this.

"It was easy; I wish our leader could give me and Itachi-san a way better mission." Kisame said, as Deidara nodded in agreement.

"He always treats us like dirt ever since we failed to capture a tailed beast, maybe this is like our punishment." Deidara said, as Kisame nodded at his best friend.

Itachi didn't replay as he remind silent, but it wasn't long for Deidara to come up with a plan.

"So I was thinking since we have nothing else to do…I heard they're some hot woman in a near by village, so what do you guys say we check it out, a guys day out." Deidara suggested.

Kisame made a shakily grin appear on his face, as Itachi shook his head, not liking the idea.

"Yeah, me and Itachi-san would like to go, right Itachi-san?" Kisame said, grinning at Itachi. Itachi glared at Kisame, before saying, "Hn."

Deidara smirked, as he claps his hands together.

"Great, the village isn't far, so just follow me and what ever you do don't get caught by Pain or anyone else, mostly Tobi." Deidara said, as Kisame nodded while Itachi just wanted this to be over.

* * *

Itachi couldn't believe Deidara right now, didn't he know that the village they were going to was Konoha, man how stupid can he get. Deidara rub the back of his head, where Itachi hit after finding out the village they were having their 'Guys day out' was his home town.

"Sorry, Itachi-san, I forgot that this was your village." Deidara said, as Itachi glared at him under his hat, as the three men enter the village.

They were wearing black clocks with no red clouds and straw hats so no one will notice them being in Akatsuki.

While the three looked around, as messy short brown hair woman, wearing a blue shirt with a short white jacket, black shorts, and high-heeled black boots, along with another woman with blonde short hair, yellow cream shirt, dark blue shorts and blue sandals.

Anyway the brown hair girl and the blonde girl were talking, as Kisame and Deidara notice them and had hearts in their eyes. Itachi sweat drop at the two men. They watched the girls enter the nearest bar. Deidara and Kisame grinned, wanting to follow them, but Itachi just wanted to get out of this village. He sighs and he was about to turn away, until…

"Oh, come on Itachi-san, there might be a nice lady in there." Kisame said, as he grabbed Itachi's arm dragging him inside with Deidara following them, chuckling at the scene.

Once inside, the two women sat down next to a long midnight hair woman about Itachi's age, wearing a dark blue shirt, black shorts with a blue apron like skirt.

"Hope-san!" The blonde lady yelled, as the midnight hair girl, known as Hope looked at the two girls and smiled.

"Iram-san, Adele-san, what took you so long?" Hope asked, as the blonde known as Adele grinned.

"Sorry, but father wouldn't let me leave the weapon shop until I cleared all the Kunai's, it was a nightmare." Iram complained, as she ordered her drink.

"Lost time, I was too busy finishing my painting. It's nearly done." Adele said, as Hope smirked.

Adele was an artist and is always late using the quote I lost track of time line, but in reality she probably overslept or carried on her drawing ignoring the time until the last moment.

Iram lives in a weapon shop with her father. She loves animals, in fact one time she brought home six lost cats…it didn't go well and we should leave it at that.

Hope was living with her mother, step father and half sister.

Unlike her and her step father, her half sister and mother are Hyuga's with the Byakugan.

It was hard for the two, mostly her mother since Hope's auntie his Hinata's mother.

Anyway back to the story, while the girls were talking Kisame, Deidara and Itachi, who didn't seem to care were watching them, which made Iram look at them then turn to her best friends.

"You see those three there, don't you think the one with the blue skin is hot, he almost looks like a shark." Iram whispered, as Hope and Adele nodded while smirking.

The one animal Iram loves in the world besides cats are sharks; in fact she is girl crazy about sharks.

"He's hot, but I like the blonde guy…he has an artistic look." Adele said, as Hope sigh, knowing they were going to ask her which one she liked.

And she was right…

"So Hope-san, who do you like?" Iram asked, as Hope carefully looked at the three, trying not to make the three notices her, staring at them.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on, I know you like they long black hair man, am I right, or am I right?" Iram said; as Hope cursed under her breathe.

"So what if I am…Ok fine, he's hot, happy?" Hope asked, as her two friends nodded.

Then a hand slammed on their table as the girls looked up to see a spiky black hair boy with a red fire jacket, a black shirt, black pants and black sandals, staring down at the girls with red blazing eyes(His eye colour is red).

"Well, well, Hope-san what are you doing here?" The boy asked, as Hope glared at him.

"What do you want Adel?" Hope snapped, This boy, Adel has been hitting on her and her little sister ever since they moved into the village. The one thing Adel never learns is to back off, even if you yell it in his face.

"I need to talk with you…and you can take your guard dogs with you." Adel said, before he left. Adele and Iram wanted nothing more then to rip him apart for calling them dogs.

"I hate that jerk." Iram growled. She never like Adel insulting her as one of her favourite animals. Ever since the two meet Adel loves to play pick on Iram and Adele game.

Hope sigh, as she put her money on the table and left with her friends right behind her, while Itachi, Deidara and Kisame secretly followed them.

Soon they reach Adel with his gang. Adel smirked like the devil, when his eyes found them. Hope knew something bad was going to happen.

"What do you want?" Hope snapped.

"I want you to force your little sister Akari-chan, to go on a date with me." Adel simply said. Hope sigh, but her glare increased ten fold. How dare he forces her to do something like that, what is he thinking.

"Will you give it up?" Iram snapped, as she slowly pulled out a kunai from her pouch. Soon the girls were ready for a fight. Adel and his gang laugh at this.

"Now, now ladies...we should think about this," Adel said, as the girls glares increase."Beside there are seven of us and only three girls." Adel always thinks woman are weak and that was his mistake. In a flash the three girls changed at the boys and soon thier battle began. Adele quickly used a smork bomb at the frist moment, then use it to knock out three members of the gang. One of the members was about to attack Iram from behind, but when his sword stabbed her in the back, her body turned into thousands of birds. The member wasn't quick enough when Iram slashed her kunai at him. Adel found Hope quickly and he swung down his sword, but Hope broke it with her own and her strength, made Adel loss his grip as the sword fell to the ground. Watching this was a shocked Kisame, Itachi and Deidara from thier hidding place. In the end the boys fled, as the girls stood untouched, smirking proudly.

"And don't come back!" Iram and Adele yelled together, while Hope giggled.

In the tree, Kisame turn grinning at his friends.

"The brown hair girl is mine." Kisame announced, as Deidara looked at Adele.

"I call the blonde one, what about you Itachi-san…I think you have a thing for the midnight hair girl, what's her name…Hope."

Itachi said nothing, but he looked at Hope in interest. Kisame and Deidara smirked evilly and they both grab Itachi. Itachi was shouting at the two Akatsuki members to let him go, but they didn't listen as the three approach the girls.

"Hey! That was some fighting you guys did back there!" Kisame said, as the woman turn to face them. Iram blushed, as did Adele, while Hope just stood there smirking.

"It was nothing, those jerks never know when to quite." Hope said.

Deidara walked straight to Adele, smirking.

"So are you an artist?" Deidara asked, while Adele blushed.

"Yes." She responded, as she began talking about her art as did Deidara. Hope found it really annoying now and just wanted to get out of here, but Iram grabbed her, and the two went to Kisame and Itachi.

"You know you look kinda like a shark." Iram said, as Kisame nodded.

"More like a freak show."

Iram shook her head, and smiled.

"I love sharks, mostly their history." Iram said, as Kisame stared at her in shock.

"Really, so do I and have loads of Justu's involving sharks." Kisame said, as Iram felt her heart go faster.

"Cool…could you teach me?" Iram said, finally letting go of a frustrated Hope, while Kisame let go of an annoyed Itachi, since he was holding the Uchiha down when Deidara went to talk to Adele. Itachi and Hope were about to get away until…

"Cool, so it's a date." Kisame said, as Iram blushed.

"Hey Itachi-san, maybe you and Hope should…"

"No!" Hope and Itachi yelled, but their friends smirked.

"Oh come on, I've got a date, Adele got a date, it's fair for you to have one." Iram said, as Kisame, Deidara and Adele nodded in agreement. Itachi and Hope sigh, knowing they can't get out of this.

"Ok fine." Hope angrily said.

"Hn."

Iram and Adele grinned, while Kisame and Deidara smirked.

"Great, tomorrow is it!" Iram and Kisame yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys." Hope snapped, after talking to the three man and waving goodbye to Kisame, Deidara and Itachi with her friends, she was now walking back home.

"But he's just your type, and I have a date with an artist, plus he's funny." Adele said, as Iram nodded.

"And I have one who looks like my favourite animal, acts just like me and he's funny, plus caring." Iram added, as Hope sigh.

"Yeah, but what if Itachi-kun, doesn't like me."

"Well you must like him to put a 'kun' in his name." Iram said, as Hope groaned. "Yep, Hope getting a date. It's the end of the world."

Soon they made it to Hope's house, much to her relief.

"See you tomorrow Hope-san, and hope your date ends well." Iram shouted, as she and Adele walked off gigging, while the midnight hair girl glared at them.

_Great, knowing them they'll probably tell the whole village. Why do my friends have to be the gossip queens in the village._

As Hope opens the door she is quickly welcomed, by her little half sister Akari.

Akari was thirteen and a Genin, also she looked a lot like her big sister besides she had short midnight hair, with pearl white Byakugan eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, with a black skirt and black sandals.

"Onee-sama, where were you?" Akari asked.

"Oh, just out with Adele and Iram-san, also…I have a date tomorrow." Hope said smiling, as Akari was in disbelief, as she begged her big sister to tell her all the details.

**Me: Done! Read and review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update, thank you. Also if you see any spelling mistakes, PMs me and tell me how to correct it, as I am not the best in spelling, so again sorry about the gammer.**


	8. Training

**Me: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. Your reviews are everything to me. Also ****AiFuJi, shikyokage, I'll try and correct my spelling mistakes and thank you for telling me this. If any of you guys and anyone else out there finds them on any of the chapters then PMs me and I'll correct it right away.**

**Sasuke: You are a bad at spelling.**

**Me: Oh will you just SHUT UP! I know I'm a bad speller and I'm not afraid to admit it, so if anyone is having a hard time reading this story, I am so sorry.**

**Sasuke: Hn, and you probably won't get any reviews for your spelling.**

**Me: Oh shut it! Say the dismay you teme!**

**Sasuke: GhostgirlJKrowling doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters, besides her own.**

**Itachi-Shisui Uchiha**

**Sasuke-Fugaku Kakashi Uchiha**

**Sakura-Chiyo Tsunade Haruno**

**Naruto-Minato Jiraiya Uzumaki**

**Hinata-Kushina Kurenai Hyuga**

**Chapter 7: Training**

Fugaku stared at the ceiling above him, with no emotion in his onyx eyes.

He was mostly thinking on what Sakura said, about his future and his brothers.

Ever since that day, he's been thinking more about Chiyo then before.

How her short pink hair blew in the wind, her rosily lips and the most beautiful part of Chiyo was her eyes, her cherry green eyes that sparkle in the light.

Fugaku blushed as he picture Chiyo smiling down at him.

If this is what being in love was like, then he'll do everything in his power to protect Chiyo.

Then the door open, as Shisui came in, while Fugaku gazed at his big brother.

"Is something wrong?" Fugaku asked.

"No. I just came to tell you breakfast is ready." Shisui said, as Fugaku hop off the bed, and walked by his brothers' side into the kitchen, where Minato greeted them happily, Kushina who was sitting next to Minato smiled shyly at the brother's and Chiyo wave at them, as she sat between two empty seats.

"Good morning, Shisui-kun, Fugaku-kun." Chiyo said, as the brother's sat besides her.

"Who cook this?" Fugaku asked, as Minato quickly put his arm around Kushina, which made her face go bright red.

"Kushina-chan did it." Minato said, as he and the others began to eat.

"Wow, Kushina-chan, this is awesome!" Minato yelled, as Kushina giggled.

"Well…I-I cook for my family…m-my mother teach m-me how to cook." Kushina said.

Minato didn't talk after that, as he quickly eats his breakfast, while the others were shock by Minato scuffing it down his throat in a fast speed.

After breakfast, Minato quickly exit the house, saying that Naruto was going to teach him a cool Jutsu.

Kushina and Chiyo decide to look a medical Justu's with Sakura, as the two girls wanted to become stronger for the team. Kushina also said that Hinata and Neji would be teaching her the Hyuga clan's Justu's, which made her nervous and shock that Neji would agreed to help her, since in her time he hated her.

So that made Shisui and Fugaku alone in the mansion for today, as the brothers watch their team mates leave.

"Well since it's just you and me, I thought I could teach you the Uchiha clan's signature jutsu." Shisui said, as Fugaku felt excitement go though his entire body, as he followed his brother to the dock.

Shisui stood at the edge and he began to slowly make some hand seals, as Fugaku watch him carefully.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Shisui yelled, as a roar of fire escape his mouth, as the steam turn into a massive orb of roaring fire.

Fugaku felt the heat of the fire go around him as he watches in awe.

When the fire died down Shisui turn to face his awe little brother, as some steam came down his mouth, as if he was a dragon.

"This is the clan's basic ninjutsu. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Shisui explain, as Fugaku listen to his brothers words, like he was a student learning form a teacher. "You were taught the seals not long ago, right?"

Fugaku nodded, as Shisui carried on.

"To use this jutsu you must draw from your mouth into your chest." Shisui said, as he did the Jutsu again but slowly, as he breath out a smaller flame. "You must hold it there, but not too long as you have seen an example," Shisui said, as Fugaku nodded understanding what Shisui was saying.

"So I must blow it out immediately then, otherwise it's just a small flame, a joke." Fugaku said, as Shisui nodded.

"You ready to have ago?"

Fugaku didn't answer as he took up front and began to form the seals, while Shisui watch him.

Inside Fugaku could feel his charka burn in his throat when he breath in the air, and then he felt the charka burning to go up, as he breath out with streams of fire coming from his mouth form into a bigger fireball then Shisui's.

Shisui watch his little brother in awe, as he never thought that Fugaku could master a Jutsu like that, but then Shisui smirked.

_But then again…he is a powerful child._

_

* * *

_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A cloud of smock surrounded Naruto and Minato.

When the smock cleared as clone of Minato appeared and it was a real blood flesh like clone.

The two Minato's grinned and give themselves a high-five, as Naruto rub the back of his head grinning from ear to ear.

"Good work Minato-kun. Now it's time for Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, as Minato's clone disappears, while the real Minato was jumping up and down.

"It's a forbidden Jutsu, so be careful with this one, also if you master this Jutsu I'll buy you some ramen." Naruto said, as Minato punch his fists in the air with a grin on his face.

"No problem, I'll have that Jutsu down in no time flat!" Minato said.

* * *

Chiyo and Kushina felt sweat go down their face, as the two girls were sending their charka though a fish they captured, while Sakura and Shizune watch them.

Kushina and Chiyo's hands were glowing in lime green colour, as a sea like sound came from the light.

Chiyo's fish was moving about wildly, which made Sakura smile.

_She's mastering the jutsu in a fast felt, just like me._

Kushina was breathing hard, but carried on sending her charka, and it wasn't long for her fish to move.

Sakura and Shizune quickly took the fish from the girls and place them back into the pond.

Kushina and Chiyo collapsed on the couch, breathing hard, wrapping the sweat from their bow.

"Good job girls." Shizune said, smiling down at the seven year old girls.

"Not many medical Nin's can master the mystical healing palm that quickly." Shizune added, as she left the girls and Sakura alone.

"Well…how about we girls have some relaxation in one of the bathhouses." Sakura said, as the two girls jump for joy.

* * *

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Minato yelled for the 14 time.

In a cloud of smock thousands of Minato's appear around the training area, as Naruto couldn't help but be impressed.

Minato was huffing and puffing, as he wraps the sweat on his bow and then jump up and down.

"Yes! I did it!"

Naruto grinned at his younger self and clapped, as Minato grinned.

"Good job Minato-kun. Tomorrow we'll be learning an A-rank Jutsu."

Minato scowled, as his shadow clones disappear in a flash.

"Why can't you teach me that Jutsu today?" Minato muttered, as Naruto smiled.

"You need rest, besides this Jutsu will probably take a while to master, trust me."

Minato sigh, as he grumbled a, "Okay," as he left the training area, but Kakashi bumped into him.

"Oh sorry Minato, is training over?" Kakashi asked, as Minato nodded.

"Yeah…so far I mastered the shadow clone technique."

"Well, I'm here to teach Naruto a new jutsu, but for now Minato, you should go home and rest."

Minato nodded, as he watch Kakashi walk over to Naruto, and then quickly left.

* * *

Kisame watch his leader Pain walk in front of the Akatsuki, as the meeting began.

"It seems that we have some new targets to capture, instead of the tailed beasts." Pain said, as some of the member whisperer to each other wondering what was going on.

"These new targets are in Konoha and by my source they are powerful. So I advice each of you to be careful."

"Careful? We can take care of ourselves!" Deidara yelled, getting annoyed that their leader would think of them like this.

"As I was saying, these new faces are powerful and with some more training they would be more powerful then me or the sage of sixth paths himself."

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Hidan yelled, as he stood up form his seat slamming his hands on the table.

"No Hidan I'm not." Pain answered, as Hidan cursed under his breath and sat back down, as Pain carried on. "This is why I'm telling you this, mostly to you three." Pain said pointing at Deidara, Itachi and Kisame.

"I heard their main targets are you three along with Sasuke, your kid brother Itachi."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the table, not saying anything, as memories of his younger brother flashed in his mind.

"So you're saying we can't go back there?" Kisame asked, as Pain nodded.

"We have lost Sasori to a Konoha nin and a powerful one at that, we can't lose any more members to Konoha. Do I make myself clear?"

Kisame, Deidara and Itachi nodded, as the three man thought about Iram, Adele and Hope.

"Good, now I Hidan, Kakuzu…"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara, Kisame and Itachi were outside the hideout, as the three stormed off when the meeting was over.

"And I just promise Adele, I would see her today…man she'll be ticked off." Deidara added.

"You can say that again. Iram would probably wonder where I am. So that means two angry girls will claw us to bits." Kisame added.

"Make that three."

Kisame and Deidara turn to face Itachi who was leaning against a rock with his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah, you have that date with Hope today, speaking of which how was the last one?" Kisame asked, as Itachi open his eyes and sigh.

"Fine."

"Oh, so it was a good date?"

"Hn."

"Hn, is that it?" Kisame asked, being a bit annoyed.

"Hn." Itachi answered with a smirk, but Kisame and Deidara could make out a small smile as the two grinned mischievously.

Itachi gazed at the two, as Kisame and Deidara quickly shrugged off the grin, but Itachi wasn't an idiot.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Kisame and Deidara stuttered nervously, waving their arms.

_The one thing that always amuses me is that those two idiots are bad liras._ Itachi thought, as he shrugged and began to walk back to base with Kisame and Deidara following him, planning on how to get Hope and Itachi together along with the ladies they love.

* * *

Unknown to them, Tobi or in this case future Madara, was staring at them with a smirk forming on his face.

"You did well on lying to your leader Zetsu."

A plant like person rose from the ground as he stared at Madara, smirking.

"I was my pleasure, Uchiha-sama." Zetsu's black self said.

"Good, because we can't let Itachi known he has two new little brothers, and one of them is his past self." Madara said, as Zetsu stared at him in confusion.

"Wait, do you mean Itachi-san past self is a chosen one?"

Madara turn to Zetsu, his sharingan blazing as he shook his head.

"That fool got caught in the time lop, that my past self made, with the help of the chosen ones powers, of course. But now he along with the other four are a big problem in my plan."

"What do you mean?" Zetsu light self asked.

"If Sasuke or Itachi find out that they have younger brothers, or by the fact that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan, the future Uchiha brothers will surely turn against Akatsuki." Madara answered.

"But, we could send the five back." White Zetsu said, but a black flame appeared inches away from Zetsu.

"Do you want to kill us? If those five go back to their own time, they'll change break the time line and kill us all, also it's impossible." Madara answered, as Zetsu shrived in fear.

"But we could kill them easily; I mean they're just children." Black Zetsu said, as Madara shook his head.

"Those four are the chosen ones and now they have Itachi's past self as their sensei and protector, also Konoha 11 are helping those brats become stronger."

"But then what about your plan and the Uchiha brothers?" White Zetsu asked, as Madara sigh.

"Well, so far Orochimaru and Kabuto are keeping Sasuke in check until the time is right, also thanks to you Pain will be sending Itachi non stop on missions and he along with Kisame and Deidara won't be able to get in the village."

"But what if they betray us?"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto won't, that I'm sure of, but Pain…I'll be keeping an eye on him, also if Itachi, Kisame and Deidara decide to leave Akatsuki…I'll find them and kill them with my eyes." Madara said, as his sharingan blazed with black flames surrounding him and a shock Zetsu.

**Me: Finished! Now Sasuke-teme!**

**Sasuke: Read and review!**

**Me: Thank you!**


	9. Maybe the future isn't so bad after all

**Me: Hi everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Sakura: I bet they are, you just need to improve your spelling.**

**Me: (Crys) I know.**

**Sakura: But the story is good, I bet the more chapters you do the more reviews, favorites and alerts you'll get.**

**Me: I hope so...oh and if people are having a hard time reading this story, just PMs me and I'll try and make it more eariler for you guys. Now Sakura-san is you would.**

**Sakura: GhostgirlJKrowling doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters besides her own.**

**Chapter 8: Maybe the future isn't so bad after all.**

"What do you mean your going on a mission?" Minato yelled, as Naruto couldn't help but chuckle nervously, while he rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the butt I know, but a missions a mission."

"But to capture grave robbers?"

Naruto chuckled as he said the same thing to Tsunade when she forced him to go on the mission.

"Anyway I'm going tomorrow, so since I've almost mastered my first part of training, I'll teach you a quicker way to complete this jutsu."

Minato's anger turn into confusion, as Naruto explain to him about how multiple shadow clone jutsu speeds up the timing progress of mastering a jutsu.

Minato nodded and yawned as he listens to Naruto's speech, even if he got hit on the head when he yawned at him and almost went to asleep.

After an hour, Minato finally mastered on what Naruto was talking about.

"So what is this cool Jutsu you are going to show me?"

Naruto didn't say, as he slowly shows Minato a blue ball of charka form in his hand, and quickly slams it into a tree, breaking it into million of prices.

"This Jutsu is my most powerful and deadly, Rasengan."

Minato felt excitement flow into him, but it soon turn into confusion when Naruto slammed a water balloon in Minato's hand.

"Uh…what does a water balloon have to do with this?"

Naruto sigh.

_This is going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

"Nii-san!"

Shisui turn to see Fugaku and Chiyo running towards him.

"What's up?" Shisui asked, as Chiyo and Fugaku whispered to each other then looked at Shisui.

Fugaku took a deep breath, as Chiyo blushed.

"We thought that since you don't have any missions…would you like to…go and look around the village with us?" Fugaku asked, as Shisui raised an eyebrow, as he never thought his little brother would ask him a random question like that, but when he saw the two children grinning, he smirked.

"Oh you want me to tag along for your date little brother?"

Fugaku and Chiyo blushed, and felt like they were on fire, as Fugaku and Chiyo glared at him.

"N-n-no…we just want to…"

"Want to…what?"

The two children stayed in silence as Shisui looked confused at them.

"We want you to come with us that's all." Chiyo said, but Shisui could tell she was lying, but sigh and nodded, as he followed the two grinning children out in the village.

* * *

When Shisui wasn't listening, Chiyo and Fugaku went over their mission to get Shisui a girlfriend, since Fugaku always said that his big brother always wanted to fall in love, but because he was an ANBU, he didn't have time to meet someone, but now…this was his chance and Fugaku was defiantly not letting his brother miss out on this.

"So you got anything yet Chiyo-chan?" Fugaku whisperer, as Chiyo shook her head.

"Nothing…wait, what about her?"

Fugaku looked at the girl Chiyo was pointing at.

The girl was just about Shisui age, with short midnight hair, as she was wearing a light long sleeved blue shirt with the Hyuga symbol at the front and back, navy blue shorts and the bright Byakugan eyes.

"She'll do." Fugaku said, as he turns to see Shisui buying some food while the stall owner glared at him, when Shisui wasn't looking.

When news got out about Itachi's mission by the elders, people began to show sadness for him, but when they heard about Shisui, Fugaku, Minato, Chiyo and Kushina time travel, the village somehow felt uneasy about Shisui, Minato and Fugaku, as if the past was repeating itself.

Shisui thank the owner, as the owner just nodded, but Shisui could see the hate in his brown eyes. Shisui then came towards Chiyo and Fugaku, with two full shopping bags, noticing the grins on their faces.

"Ok, what are you guys up to?"

Fugaku and Chiyo turn to face him as they put on thier innocent looks on him.

"What are you talking about Nii-san?" Fugaku asked innocently, as Shisui stared at him, and then sigh.

"Forget it, lets go back home." Shisui said, starting to feel annoyed by the villagers glaring at him and his little brother.

"No!"

Shisui then looked at Chiyo in confusion as Fugaku slapped his hand on his forehead.

"You can't go home…because…um…" Chiyo couldn't say anything, as Shisui carried on staring at her, but then Fugaku quickly saw the girl walking towards them and smirked.

In no time flat, Fugaku made the girl trip with his foot, as Shisui caught her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl said as she bowed at Shisui in embarrassment.

"It's ok, it was just an accident." Shisui said, glaring at his little brother as he saw everything, which made Fugaku chuckle nervously.

"No it's not alright! I am so sorry…uh…"

"Shisui Uchiha."

The girl gasped, as her white peal eyes widen.

"Uchiha…then that means."

Shisui sigh as he knew she'll probably treat him badly, but to his surprise she smiled.

"You're a hero right?"

Chiyo and Fugaku inner were dancing around in joy as Shisui felt a blush come up his face.

"Sort of, but you shouldn't call me that."

"Why not?"

Shisui looked away from her, as Fugaku and Chiyo held their breath.

"I don't feel like a hero, I mean what kind of hero kills his own clan, let alone his own family."

Silence came between the four, as the girl looked at Shisui in sadness.

"But you saved the village, let alone thousands of people…and if that's not what it takes to be a hero... then what is?"

Shisui stared at the girl in awe as she smiled, while a few villagers felt guilt come crashing down on them hearing that speech, but they didn't say a word and kept moving.

"Who are you?"

"Akari Kin."

"Kin, not Hyuga?"

"Well, I am Hyuga on my mothers' side, but my half sister Hope and step father aren't, as my mother first marriage was of a local snow ninja, but he passed away when I was two, but after four years a medical ninja who was looking after my mother from the pain and suffering became my step father."

When Akari finished, Shisui, Fugaku and Chiyo stared at her, which made her smiled gently, but then her smile disappeared, as she turn away from them.

"Is there anything we could help you miss?" Fugaku asked, as Akari turn to face him.

"My sister is not having a good time, her date left her last night. Adele and Iram her best friends said their dates have disappeared as well, so I'm here to get some leads, if you were asking."

Shisui nodded, but he had a strange feeling about this as did Fugaku and Chiyo.

"What were their names?" Chiyo asked, as Akari sigh.

"Hope wouldn't tell me about her date, so I went to Iram…she didn't tell me either, so I went to Adele and I was so glared she was a charter box..."

"Names please?" Fugaku asked, as Akari came smiled at the boy, and giggled when Shisui hit his brother on the head, yelling at him not to be rude to a lady.

"Oh yeah, well Adele was dating a guy called Deidara…yeah that's it Deidara…" Then Akari sweetdrop, as she remember the talk between her and Adele.

"She won't stop talking about him, it was artist that and handsome this...and worse she was crying like a baby talking about him…it ended up with Adele mother kicking me out, saying that Adele doesn't want to talk about it."

Shisui, Fugaku and Chiyo sweetdrop at this too, knowing how annoying it must have been, as Akari continued.

"But she did tell me the other two…the other one was a shark like man called Kisame, now she told me Iram went head over heels for him…and the last one was…"

Akari face darkens at this point as she pointed at Shisui leaving him confused.

"Your future self, Itachi Uchiha."

Shisui felt sweat go down his very pale face, as he backed away from the anger girl, while Fugaku and Chiyo were wondering what to do.

"Listen Akari…I'm sure there's a good reason behind this…besides I'm a different person now, I'm not going to end up like a missing nin, and if it was I that hurt your sister then...take what ever punishment you find fitting on me." Shisui said, as Fugaku notice the worry in his voice.

"Nii-san, it wasn't you fault…it was your future self."

But Shisui ignored him, as Akari stared at Shisui.

"Your little brother is right…it wasn't your fault, but I still think you should see my big sister."

When Akari said that, Shisui gulped knowing what is going to happen.

* * *

"You! How dare you come back here!"

Shisui looked down, as Hope angrily came towards him, but Akari stood between them.

"Akari...what are you..?"

"Wait, Oneesan, this is Shisui, Itachi's past self, you remember the shinobi telling us."

Hope stopped dead, as she looked carefully at Shisui and then nodded.

"Sorry, Shisui was it? I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Its fine, I have every right to blame for this, after all I am a missing nin and a murderer."

Everyone stared at Shisui in shock, but then…

SLAP!

Shisui stared at Akari in awe, as he touch the slap mark, as Hope, Fugaku and Chiyo stared at Akari in shock.

"It's not your fault Shisui, what happened between your clan and family isn't your fault, but the elders." Akari said, as Shisui carried on staring at her rubbing his slap mark.

"If you keep hurting yourself like this then I slap you so hard, you'll end up in a coma, got that?" Akari said dangerously, which made Shisui, Fugaku, Hope and Chiyo gulped.

"Hn."

Hope smiled, as did Fugaku and Chiyo, who let out a breath of relief, while Akari relax her arm, but she could still feel her hand pounding from the impact.

"Good, now. Oneesan is going to see the Hokage about Itachi, Kisame and Deidara along with Adele and Iram, so for now why don't you come inside, it looks like a storm is coming."

On cue rain came dripping down, as five rusted in the house.

* * *

Kushina was sitting on the pouch, as she watch the rain come down. She alsway felt at peace when it was raining, but she never knew why.

"Here." Kushina looked up to see Neji holding a stream cup of tea in his hand.

Kushina looked at him in shock as he never offered her anything, and he was also...smiling at her, no way.

"Thank you Neji-Nii-san." Kushina said, as she took the cup from Neji and slowly took a silp.

"Neji-Nii-san?"

"Yes Kushina-sama?"  
Kushina didn't know where to start, as she took in a deep breath, gripping on the cup.

"Why are you being so nice to me, from the time line I come from you always hated me."

Neji sigh, as he remembered how cold he was to Hinata in the past, as he turn to face Kushina.

"Let's just say that Uzumaki knock some senesce into me, and I really mean it." Neji answered, as he put a hand on his jaw. "My jaw hurts when I think about it, man that Uzumaki-baka can do a punch."  
Kushina giggle, as she never seen Neji like this before.

_Maybe the future isn't all bad._

**Me: Done.**

**Itachi: This is a waste of time.**

**Me: Oh don't be like that, now Itachi-san if you would.**

**Itachi: Read and Review.**

**Me: Thank you.**


	10. Sora and the fight

**Me: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Dismay don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 9: Sora and the fight**

It was three days ago when Naruto, along with team Kakashi left for their mission.

Akari and Shisui started seeing each other more often, while Chiyo and Fugaku spy on them trying to get the two together. Most of their traps have worked, but Shisui is starting to notice these odd happing when he's out with Akari.

Fugaku and Chiyo told Minato and Kushina about this as the other two agreed to help them with their mission.

One time, Fugaku asked Shisui how his date was, but Shisui just told him that they're only friends, plus they don't know each other very well yet.

Tsunade was furious to hear about Deidara, Kisame and Itachi sneaking in her village, let alone date three village girls.

In the end of all the yelling and fear, the Hokage's desk was thrown out of the window, and hitting a poor ninja finishing his missions, which in fact is in hospital because of the head injures.

Minato had burst the water balloon, thanks to his multiple shadow clone jutsu, but he always has to be taken to the Uchiha mansion knocked out, with Yamato being the one to carry him.

Fugaku has been training too, mastering half of the fire style Justu's and Kakashi said that he'll teach Fugaku a new jutsu that only he and his future self can master.

Chiyo and Kushina are now both medical Nin's, but they are still learning the basics. Also Kushina is improving on her Byakugan techniques, while Chiyo is improving her strength with the help of Tsunade.

Then one afternoon, Shizune came in the Uchiha mansion.

"Shizune-san, why are you here?" Fugaku asked, as Shisui, Akari, Kushina and Chiyo were wondering what was going on.

"I came to inform you guys that team Kakashi are on their way home."

* * *

Minato was waiting by the gate, as Yamato told him that Naruto was returning from his mission.

"Minato-kun!"

Minato turn to see Shisui, Fugaku, Chiyo, Akari and Kushina coming towards him.

"Ah, it's about time you guys shown up!" Minato yelled, as his friends glare at him.

Then the gang saw Naruto and his team from afar, but with them was a boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing what looked like monk clothes.

When the team reach the gate, the monk boy was giving Minato a dirty look, which made Minato flame in anger and was about to punch him until…

"Sai, what happen to your arm?" Chiyo yelled, as everyone turn to see Sai with a broken arm wrapped up in bangers.

"Oh this…well it's broken because I save ugly from a giant spider." Sai answered, while Sakura and Chiyo had flames of hated surround them, as the others besides the monk boy back away.

"Oh is that so?" Shisui asked, as Sai nodded.

"Yes, and she was moved by it thanks to this book." Sai said, as he pulled out his friendship books, Guide to self sacrifice, which made the time travels sweetdrop.

"You're kidding right?" Fugaku muttered, for only his brother to hear.

Sakura meanwhile was red with embarrassment, as well as Chiyo.

"Well…I wouldn't say moved." Sakura said, as Sai smiled.

"Sure ugly."

POW!

Sai was screaming in pain as he gripped his broken arm, as Sakura and Chiyo stood tall with their fists held high.

"Come on you two, Sai's beaten up as it is." Shisui said, as he stood between them, but his inner was thinking otherwise.

Sai forgot his pain, as he smiled at Shisui.

"Thanks for protecting me line face freak." Sai said, but Shisui was now glaring at him, with his sharingan, and then he smirked as he turns to girls.

"On second thought you girls can continue."

With that said, the two girls leaped at Sai with sharp finger nail claws, as Sai's scream echo though out the village, while a scared Fugaku went over to his big brother.

"That was cruel you know."

Shisui smirk grew as he faced his little brother.

"Then lets make this a lesion for you today little bro." Shisui said, as he poked Fugaku in the forehead. "Never call your brother a line face freak; otherwise…there will be one less Uchiha in the world."

Fugaku gulped and nodded, while Naruto and Yamato to remove the two girls form Sai. The gang went to the Hokage mansion, while the monk boy stayed away from the two girls and Shisui.

When they made it to the hallway, Yamato gave them a sign to stop.

"I'll go see Tsunade-sama; you guys stay here and keep an eye on Sora."

With that Yamato leaves, while Sora and Naruto began their glaring contest.

Then Minato heard footsteps and looked to see it was Asuma, looking out of the window, gripping his cigarette packet.

"Hey! Asuma-sensei!" Minato yelled, as Naruto and Sora stop glaring and looked up to see Asuma.

"Oh hi," Asuma said, as she looked at Naruto. "So, how is the training going?"

"Well I haven't had much time for training." Naruto said, as Asuma nodded, coming towards them.

"I see...So what are you doing out here?"

"Yamato-sensei told us to wait out here." Shisui answered.

Then Asuma stopped, as his eyes gazed at Sora, who was sitting on the floor, looking at him as well.

Sakura saw the way Sora was looking at Asuma, and came towards him angrily.

"Hey! What's that look suppose to mean?"

Sora back away from here, as he glared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura turn to Asuma and bowed, with a smile.

"Sorry Asuma-sensei, he gives everyone dirty looks."

Then Sakura grabbed Sora tightly on the head, as she shook him violently.

"Sorry for what?" Sora yelled, as he stood up.

"You want a fight or something!"

It was then that Minato and Naruto shout at Sora, leading to an argument, as Sakura, Chiyo, Fugaku, Shisui and Kushina sweet drop, while Asuma socked his short black beard.

Then Sai came to stop it, but Sora, who was pushing Naruto, pushed into Sai, slamming him to the wall.

"Sai-san, are you o-ok?" Kushina asked, as she began to heal him, as Sai nodded.

"Anyway, please Sora! Behave properly around Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, as Naruto and the time travels nodded.

"If you don't, it could be disastrous!" Shisui added.

"For real! Tsunade-baa-chan doesn't have a good sense of humor!" Naruto said, backing up Shisui and Sakura.

Sora just ignored them.

"Please! Like that's gonna scare me. I don't care if she's the Hokage or an old bag, I'm not acting differently for just for her." Sora said, as everyone besides Sai and Asuma stood there staring wide eye at Sora.

"Guys, bring Sora in!" Yamato yelled in the office, as Sakura grab Sora's arm and drag him towards the office.

"Bye! Asuma-sensei!" Kushina and Chiyo said.

"Hurry up!" Sakura yelled, as she knocked on the office door.

The door open, as Sora, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and the time travels enter the room, with Asuma watching.

1...

2...

3...

BANG!

Sora came through the door, and slammed into the wall, as Sora side to the ground and stared in horror.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled, as she and her friends, besides Sai watch in horror, as Fugaku, Kushina, Chiyo and Minato went behind a Shisui, which annoyed him.

Then Tsunade leapt in the air and landed on Sora.

"Apologize, quick!" Naruto and Shisui yelled.

Tsunade ignored them, as she glared at Sora, as she was about to punch Sora.

"Even Buddha would only forgive you once! Who're you calling an old bag!"

Sora uses his arms as a shield, as he quickly yelled.

"I called you a strong Lady!"

Tsunade's punch missed Sora inches away, as Sora nervously looked at the impact of her fist, then stared at Tsunade.

"Strong Lady?"

Sora nodded quickly, as Tsunade smiled and wrap the dust off Sora.

"Well that's different." Tsunade said, as she got up from Sora, who sighs in relief.

Then Tsunade grab Sora's collar, as she dragged him inside the office.

"Welcome to Konoha."

"Wait, that hurts!"

* * *

After the meeting on Sora staying in Konoha, the time travels were in the Uchiha mansion, as Fugaku was waiting for Kakashi to arrive, while Minato carried on his Rasengan and Chiyo and Kushina carried on their medical jutsu's.

Akari and Shisui were out as normal, as they passed through the town.

"Having a good time?" Shisui asked, as Akari nodded, then Naruto came running towards them, and grinned see the two.

"Wow Shisui! Is this a data!"

Shisui and Akari blushed, as the two glared at Naruto.

"N-No, baka!"

Naruto carried on grinning, as Shisui looked around.

"Hey, where's Sora?"

Naruto's grin disappeared.

"Yeah, about that...did any of you seen Sora?"

The two shook their heads, as Naruto slap his forehead.

"Thanks, well I better get going!"

With that Naruto run like the wind, as Shisui and Akari looked at each other, and followed Naruto.

They run around the village, as Naruto kept telling them, he didn't need any help and should enjoy their date, which made Akari and Shisui shout at him, saying they're just friends.

Soon they made it to the park, as Naruto rub his head.

"Ah, come on! Where did he go!" Naruto shouted to himself, as Shisui and Akari looked around, then sweet drop, as Shisui grab Naruto and pointed at Sora, glaring down at...Akamaru.

The three sweet drop at the scene, as Sora began to speak.

"Want a fight, huh? Fine, but don't think I'll go easy on you, just because you're a dog."

Akamaru baked in anger, as Naruto place his hand on his face in worry.

"Now he's in a stare down with Akamaru?" Naruto muttered, as Shisui just hope Kiba wasn't around.

"This could be trouble, let's just hope Kiba-san doesn't show up." Shisui said, but how wrong he was, as Akari gasped, pointing at the incoming Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, Shisui, Akari."

Naruto, Shisui and Akari held their breath, as Kiba gazed as Sora and his dog glaring at each other.

"Ah, Akamaru! Where you been boy, and who's that?" Kiba asked, as Naruto got up and stood in front of Kiba.

"Oh him...he's..."

But Kiba pushed Naruto out of the way, as he came towards Sora, while Shisui and Akari held their breath, as Naruto tried to pull Kiba back.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing messing with Akamaru!"

Sora looked up to see Kiba and glared at him.

"Does this mute belong to you? Why don't you keep this beast away from people, and also teach this thing not to bake at people!" Sora said, as Kiba glared at him.

Akari closed her eye as the argument carried on, as Shisui watch in amusement.

"Well, they're very entertaining." Shisui said, as Akari stared at him, and then giggled.

"I guess you're right."

Then Choji and Shikamaru came, as Sora said, "Fatty," which made everyone froze, as Choji drop his chips packet.

"Let's go, let's have a free for all!" Sora shouted, as Kiba and Akamaru went towards him.

"Your one you're lone, idiot! Let's go Choji, Akamaru!"

Sora jump from Kiba's attack, and landed on a lamp posed.

"You think fatso is going to be much help!" Sora said, whit a smirk, closing his eyes, but Choji appeared in the speed of light, as Sora's eyes shot up wide.

"There you go saying it again!"

Then Choji grab Sora's shoulder's behind and shook him, shouting at him, saying he wasn't fat.

Then Kiba and Akamaru jump heading straight towards them.

"That's right, hold him there Choji!"

Kiba and Akamaru clashed with them, as they began fighting, while Akari and Shisui sweet drop, while Naruto worried about the fight, as Shikamaru stood there watching with a bored look on his face.

"Ah, it's three against one!" Naruto shouted, as Shikamaru stared at him.

"What are you going to do? The guy brought it up himself." Shikamaru said, as Naruto sigh.

"I know, but still..."

Shisui and Akari were wondering what side they should be one, as the two watch Naruto enter the battle.

"Great." Shisui muttered, as he came towards Shikamaru.

"You going to do anything about this?" Shisui asked, as Shikamaru sigh.

"Too troublesome."

Smock appeared, as Asuma came towards the three smiling, as Shikamaru smirked.

"You'll never catch me going all that kick stuff sensei." Shikamaru said, as Asuma chuckled.

"No, that's not your styled. It's much smarter to watch and stay out of it."

Then a scream appeared in the back ground as a figure appeared, jumping from building to building, as the figure turn out to be Rock Lee.

"Who formed a former comrade ship with a meaning of fists, and to forget about Rock Lee!"

As Rock Lee jump again, he span in the air, landed on the side of the lamp post and jump in the battle, as Asuma and Shikamaru sigh, and Shisui and Akari face fall, with a giant sweet drop appear on top of them.

"This battle could go on forever." Shikamaru moaned, as Shisui smirked.

"Let me step in and stop it." Shisui said, as he disappeared in a crowed of crows, as Asuma smirked, while Akari wonder what Shisui was about to do.

As Sora, Naruto, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru were about to clash, crows appeared out of no way, and pick them up in the air, as Shisui stood there, in the middle sighing.

"You idiot's!" Shisui said, as he jumps towards them, with his fists in the air, then...

POW! BANG! POW!

In the end, Asuma hit the beaten up boys on the head, as Sora, Naruto, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru back away from Shisui glaring at them, while Akari giggled.

"Thanks Shisui-san, you have some right hook." Asuma said, as Shisui nodded.

Then Asuma turn to the boys.

"Now then, let celebrity this meeting of fists with some barbeque."

Choji cheered for joy the loudest, as Sora was the only one not cheering.

"You want to join us Shisui, Akari?"

Shisui and Akari shook their head, as they waves bye and left.

* * *

"I can't believe you beat up all of them, with only fists and crows." Akari giggled, as Shisui smirked.

"My mother teach me."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah..." Then Shisui looked around, and then whispered in Akari ear. "Fugaku and his older sleeves may not know this, but the Sharingan is the only thing we inherit form our father, but our strength is mostly our mother."

"So, you get you skills form your mother?"

"Just the strength, mostly it's my father's skills, but Fugaku and his older self have their mother's skills, and she was a lightning type."

Akari nodded. She never knew how kind some Uchiha's are. Just the other day, Shisui helped her sister from giving up hope on his older self, plus he cheered her up by taking her to a cafe shop, along with Akari. After that, Hope began to respert Shisui as her little brother. Soon she and Shisui stood in front of the Uchiha mansion.

"I bet that everyone is training." Akari said. She loved making bets, something her mother calls her the new legendary sucker, since Akari always loses her bets.

"Nope, most likely my little bro and Minato fighting." Shisui said, and then the two heard yelling in the house.

"Yeah, you right again."

"I'm always right." Shisui joked. Akari giggled, and then punch him in the arm. He smirk, but when Akari wasn't looking, he rub his arm in pain, after all he didn't want to ruin his pride.

**Me: Done! Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more past Sas/Sak and scenes, promise, but I thought that this chapter would be more about Shisui (Itachi)/Akari scene. Anyway Read and Review!**


	11. Why Asuma?

**Me:**** Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Dismay I don't own Naruto.**

** Chapter 10: Why Asuma?**

Tsunade couldn't believe it. She and Shizune stared at the old files again to make sure there was no mistake. First Itachi, who was completely innocent from the Uchiha massacre by the elders orders who got a right telling off and are in prison at the moment, but this was completely unexpected.

"I can't believe this." Tsunade mumbled. She looked through the files again to see if she missed anything out. Shizune watched her master, wondering what she would do.

"It could explain why they have come into this time, but I'm still wondering why Itachi travel in time with them?" Shizune said, observing the situation.

"Maybe he has a big role to play in this." Tsunade answered.

"The chosen four...maybe Itachi was chosen to be the Saga of Sixth path, like their protector, since he is a genius of the Uchiha clan."

Shizune nodded, as she was wondering the big question. Many wouldn't ask Tsunade in the state her master was in now, but Shizune could help but ask.

"Should we tell them about this?"

Tsunade looked at her Shizune for a moment and shook her head.

"Not yet, besides I have a mission for the new Genin team."

* * *

The sky was blue and clear, as Fugaku went out of the Uchiha mansion, looking at the garden in front of him.

It was nice to be home, and sometimes Fugaku had to wonder if his older self was missing home to. However by what Sakura said about him, Fugaku has a strong guess that whatever light was inside of his older self would be very small right now, and he knows that only he and his big brother can save their future sleeves.

Fugaku sigh deeply, as he walked towards the dock, where he was training at his fire jutsu's.

After a couple of hours of training, Fugaku sat down to caught his breath, feeling the burning heat of the sun rays go down his face. It seems to be the only place to clear his mind, as he sat on the edged, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Hi Fugaku-kun!"

Fugaku turn to see Ino waving cheerfully at him, as she walked towards him.

"Oh, Ino-chan."

Ino grinned at that, as she sat next to him.

"Well, you're not the Sasuke-kun I know. He never calls me, Ino–_chan _and Sakura, Sakura-_chan_ before."

Fugaku blushed at this, as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Hey Ino-chan..."

"Huh? What is it?"

Fugaku stared down, not wanting to look at Ino, as he began to ask his questions.

"Could you tell me, about me and Sakura-chan?"

Ino gasped, but then smiled.

"Well... where do I start...?"

Ino was in deep thought about this, and then she began to tell her tale.

"Forehead girl was always bullied at the Academy, so one day I decided to help her." Ino said, as Fugaku nodded.

"Yeah, Chiyo-chan told me and Nii-san."

Ino giggled. She never seen Sasuke happy before, but she had to remind herself that he's only a kid and the Sasuke she knows along with Konoha 11 is out there, slowing becoming darker.

"Yeah, to be truthful Forehead was always sly in her youth." Ino admitted, as Fugaku rubbed his check.

"Sly? Are you sure about that?" Fugaku asked, as Ino looked down at the young boy.

"Yeah..." Then Ino smirked, as Fugaku slowly backed away, but Ino was fast. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just...Chiyo-chan never seemed to be the sly type." Fugaku said, putting on a fake smile. _Yeah, my jaw still hurts thanks to that punch._

Then the two heard someone approaching them. They turned to see Shisui coming towards them, looking at bit down.

"Nii-san, is something wrong?" Fugaku asked, as Shisui shook his head and smirked at his little brother, before poking him in the forehead.

"No, it's just the Hokage had a mission for us along with Minato-dobe, Kushina-chan and Chiyo-chan." Shisui answered, as he grabbed his brothers hand and waved Ino a goodbye.

* * *

"A mission?" Shisui asked, looking at a grinning Hokage.

"Yes, you and your team must follow Sora. I sense something bad will happen." Tsunade said, but Shisui could tell she and Shizune were hiding something.

"Hn, We'll accept the mission."

Minato just groaned, as he, Kushina, Chiyo and Fugaku were thinking the same thing like their sensei. Tsunade was hiding something and this mission is probably to buy her sometime on how to tell the gang.

"Good, now go!"

* * *

"Bossy old lady." Minato grumbled. He and the others were watching Sora from above the nearest roof top. All he did was training, fighting with Naruto and more training.

"Can't we do anything else Shisui-sensei?" Minato complained, as Shisui sigh deeply. This Uzumaki kid was beginning to become a pain in the neck.

"No Minato. This is a mission and as ninja's we have to follow them...even if we don't like it."

It was then Minato went silent, knowing that Shisui was talking about his mission on the Uchiha clan. Fugaku cursed under his breath on how stupid Minato is, but the mission was more important.

Then an old man with long white hair appeared, and the gang could tell Sora wasn't happy on meeting up with him.

"Hey." The man said, as Sora angrily got out his weapon. It was a metal claw design, with three blades.

"You're from the other day!" Sora yelled.

The gang listened closely, as Minato didn't like this one bit.

"Walking around enemy territory out in the open...what are you scheming old man?" Sora added as his voice rose higher and higher in rage.

The man smirked.

"So close-minded." He said calmly, not caring if Sora would stab him or not. "You telling me Konoha's on your side?"

Sora gasped, as Shisui began to take out his sword. He knows that is this carry's on he'll have to step in, but the thought of his little brother watching him fight, made Shisui stay in his hiding place.

"I told you, you've got an incredible power that the heavens bestowed upon you, didn't I?" The man added, as he sighs at the boy.

"What a waste."

Sora glared at him, while Fugaku held Minato back. The old man was getting on Minato's nerves and wanted nothing more than to beat the guy up into next week, but Fugaku didn't allow him, even if he agreed with Minato.

"I could use that power of your for the greater good!"

The time travels knew the man was lying, even a kid could see that and there are four of them including Shisui.

"Like I'm gonna listen to you!" Sora snapped and he was about to attack, but the man was fast and punched him in the stomach. Sora coughs out blood, unable to move.

Minato bit Fugaku's hand, as the Uchiha yelp in pain. Minato ignored his team shouting at him to come back, as Minato kicked the man in the face, sending him a few meters away.

Sora fell to the ground, as Minato quickly went over to him, and helped Sora up in a sitting position.

"You ok?" Minato asked, but Sora slapped Minato's hand away, glaring at the boy.

"I could have done that myself!" Sora snapped, as Minato glared angrily at the monk.

"Well I'm so sorry, maybe next time I'll stay and watch you get beat up! Will that make you happy?"

Sora remind silent, as he ignored Minato and watch the man stand up, wrapping the blood off his face.

"Why you little brat." The man hissed. "I only came here because there was something I had forgotten to tell you."

"Well we don't want to hear it!" Minato shouted.

"Shut up brat!" The man yelled, gripping his staff. "The one who killed you dad Sora, was the traitor and former member of the 12 Ninja Guardians, Asuma Sarutobi."

Sora and Minato gasped, as Minato bit his lip.

_Asuma-sensei, but why?_

"You're lying!" Minato yelled, as the man smirked.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but hear this...Asuma is the man who killed Sora's father!"

Then the man disappeared, as Sora closed his eyes in pain, holding his stomach.

"Why would master Asuma..?" Before Sora could finish, the man appeared again on top of a roof.

He tossed something to Sora, who caught it easily.

"Those are for him. Later!"

Then he disappeared, for good this time. Minato looked at Sora in pity, as he knelt beside the confused boy.

"Sora..."

"Leave me alone."

Minato didn't say anything, as he ordered Sora and went back to his shocked teammates.

"Let's go." Shisui said, snapping out of his shock, as the five transported out of there, leaving Sora, knowing there's nothing more they could do, but leave him alone.

* * *

The ANBU informed Tsunade the bad news, as she slammed her fists on her desk, making the objects shudder.

"Danzo is gone!" Tsunade yelled, as the scared ANBU nodded.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, his prison cell was empty. The elders admitted that Danzo is working with Madara."

Tsunade groan in frustration and in a blink of an eye throws her office chair through the window.

"DANZO YOU TRAITOR!" Tsunade yelled, as Shizune watch in worry.

_Knowing Danzo, he'll probably go after the Uchiha brothers. It's about time we told them. _Tsunade thought, as she turned to the frozen ANBU.

"Bring Team Shisui here." She finally said, as the ANBU nodded, and quickly got out of the office.

* * *

Team Shisui stood outside Asuma's home. It was pretty late, but they have to have some answers.

Soon Asuma opened the door to see the time travels on his door step. Asuma was shocked to say the least.

"What brings you guys here?" Asuma said, as Minato quickly answered his question.

"Did you kill Sora's father!" Minato yelled, as Chiyo and Shisui slapped Minato hard on the head, making the Uzumaki fall on the hard wooden floor.

"Ow, ow, ow." Minato mumbled, rubbing his head, but slowly backed away when he felt Shisui and Chiyo glaring at him.

Asuma stood there shocked beyond all reason, as he sighed.

"You better come in."

The gang entered the house and to be truthful it was a nice place to live, as everyone came in the living room. Minato was the first to flop on the couch as normal, while the others reminded standing. After making some drinks, Asuma sat down. He sighed knowing this was going to be a long night.

"Yes, I did kill Sora's father, but there was a reason." Asuma admitted, as Minato muttered a couple of words under his breath.

"He was a man who believed that there should be one 'king' for the Fire land. So he thought that his goal was 'uniting' the Land of fire by getting rid of Konohagakure and he even persuades the daimyo to agree with him. I told him otherwise that the daimyo did not agree with his plans. He is the kind to use people for his own rights. I had to stop him or the leaf village would have fallen."

After Asuma finished that, the time travel stared at him. Minato felt all his anger goes away, but he still felt sorry for Sora.

"So I guess Sora had a bad childhood then?" Minato asked, but he didn't need an answer to be truthful, however Asuma nodded anyway.

"His father collected the nine tailed fox charka that scattered throughout the village on that night and sealed it inside Sora. Sora is Pseudo-Jinchuriki."

Silence filled the room, as Minato could guess that Sora has the same power and childhood he had.

Then a knocking sound broke the silence as Asuma opened to door to reveal an ANBU.

"Sorry to disturb you, but is Team Shisui here?" The ANBU asked, as Shisui walked up to the two men.

"I something wrong?" Shisui asked, knowing that if an ANBU was sent to them it means something came up, something bad or another mission.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you and your team right away."

With no questions asked, Shisui and the others left, with Asuma following them, wondering the same thing they are.

**Me: Sorry I didn't update in awhile along with my other stories. I had writers block and it near my end of high school so I have some work to do, also many other story ideas came up. Again sorry. **


	12. Author Note

**The Chosen Four**

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait as I have been having some trouble with one of my stories, but hopefully with the idea I have it will probably be sorted out soon. Anyway back to this story. After rereading it I have to admit that this story hasn't really been the best one, so I decided to do a rewrite version of it and delete the original. The rewrite will still be about Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura being the chosen four, but instead of being 7 years old they are going to be in their Genin years, so it means that Itachi will not be a main character, but he will appear, but not until later on. Also people have been telling me that they get confused when the main characters change their names. I understand and in the rewrite story, when this scene happens, I will try to make it seem less confusing.**

**If you have any questions review or/and PM me and I'll tr****y to answer as many as possible and hopefully update the rewrite story soon.**


End file.
